Severely
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: Stan perdió a Kyle en un accidente y gracias a un deseo se le otorgará la oportunidad para cambiar los sucesos pero ¿se logrará? / Style. TERMINADO.
1. Reinicio

**Hello everybody!**

**es mi primer fic así que tengan paciencia porque por culpa de deberes escolares no tengo tiempo de venir y capaz no actualice tan rápido como quisiera y si les gusta, será un motivo mas para apurarme :3 espero que os guste:**

**South Park no me pertenece, y es una lástima (?)**

* * *

Se conocieron y con el tiempo se hicieron cercanos, al menos así lo sintió Kyle que desde que conoce a Stan ha estado enamorado de él, también el pelinegro pero ambos no sabían lo que sentían uno del otro. Salieron por un tiempo y ese "pequeño romance" había funcionado demasiado bien hasta que lastimosamente terminó por obra del destino. Kyle murió.

Todo había comenzado, de algún modo, una semana antes de la tragedia, el pelirrojo se estaba preparando ardúamente para un concurso escolar donde por primera vez South Park participaría, de modo a que estaba emocionado al ser él quien la representase. Se privó durante ese tiempo de sus amistades y dedicarse totalmente al estudio, cuando estuvo todo listo esa misma semana había transcurrido rápidamente.

Había decidido caminar rumbo a la escuela (no quiso ir en bus, puesto que tenía demasiados ánimos y energía) para poder tranquilizarse y distraerse, por lo tal sacó de su bolsillo del abrigo unos auriculares y se los colocó para escuchar música a la par que leía el nuevo libro que recién adquirió momentos atrás; ir caminando a la escuela tenía sus ventajas después de todo. South Park había dejado hace tiempo de ser el pequeño pueblito tranquilo que solía, ahora era una ciudad, no tan grande pero lo suficiente como para introducir de manera obligatoria los autos para llegar a otra parte del condado. Kyle, al ir leyendo y con sus auriculares a todo volumen no se percató cuando había cruzado una calle y por mera de las casualidades pasó un auto a toda velocidad. El conductor del vehículo había tirado al suelo de éste su móvil cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar y por buscarlo desesperadamente para contestar, dejó de atender el mando, cobrándose la vida del chico, quien del choque, impactó contra el parabrisas para luego caer a varios centímetros en el pavimento, fracturándose el cráneo, ambas piernas y un brazo. En el hospital hicieron todo lo posible para salvarle la vida, pero lastimosamente no lo lograron.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

El velorio se llevó a cabo con total calma, dando paso a un silencio arrasador a la par que los dolientes recitaban algunos rezos propios de la religión judía, amigos y familiares estaban rindiendo sus últimos honores al chico, inclusive Eric, aunque fue malo con él, no era para desearle la muerte tampoco. Dentro del murmullo de los rezos se podía escuchar perfectamente los sollozos de un pelinegro, quien intentaba por todos los medios calmarse, sin éxito alguno; tan solo apretaba en una de sus manos, un reloj de bolsillo color cobrizo, con la peculiaridad de que éste en lugar de ir hacia adelante como cualquier reloj, iba hacia atrás, dándole a entender a Stan que ese relojsillo que tenía el pelirrojo simbolizaba que su tiempo estaba contado, añadiéndole mas dolor a sus recuerdos, ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido ese reloj ya que su súper mejor amigo siempre le cuenta TODO lo nuevo que ocurre en su vida, incluyendo lo que le regalan. Reaccionó que estaba en una ceremonia un tanto seria, por lo tal olvidó su reciente enojo con aquél objeto sin relevancia y volvió a posar su vista ida al suelo, simulando rezar. Con la mirada gacha y con su otra mano sosteniendo con firmeza contra su pecho una pequeña fotografía que tenía de ellos dos, sonriendo en un día tranquilo. Olvidándose por segunda vez de todo, se centró en ver al pelirrojo, quien descansaba serenamente en donde estaba y, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos deseó retroceder el tiempo, que aquello jamás haya ocurrido para poder pasar el tiempo que creía arrebatado por esa forma tan cruel del destino, sin saber lo que iba por ocurrir. Volvió a abrir los ojos pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo en soñar con lo que obviamente no pasará pero esta vez su vista se perdió en el pequeño papel que estaba atrapado en el reloj de bolsillo: "falleció a la edad de 17 años", refiriéndose a una cita del libro que el judío leía antes de fallecer, haciendo estremeser al pelinegro por la similitud, también quería que ese reloj desapareciese de su vista.

La ceremonia llegó a su final y todavía habían dolientes que se negaban a abandonar el lugar, Stan no los culpaba puesto que se sentía del mismo modo, con lo último de sus fuerzas dejó de llorar y guardó lo que había sacado de su abrigo para recordar a lo que fue de su pareja, y se encaminó para ir a su casa. Grande fue su sorpresa con lo que vio; al salir del velorio a tan solo una cuadra de distancia, cruzando tranquilamente la calle se encontraba el chico pelirrojo. Sin poderlo creer, fue hasta donde él y lo abraza efusivamente, sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero fue apartado bruscamente por él y le ve confundido; siendo amable, Kyle se apartó del pelinegro y siguió con su camino, fue allí donde cayó en cuenta que su deseo fue escuchado, con la variante que el chico no lo recuerda, o mas bien, como si nunca se hubiesen conocido. Volvió hacia el velorio únicamente para sorprenderse de allí ya no había nada, todo lo que había ocurrido fue drásticamente borrado de la mente de todos, excepto de la suya, quien recordaba perfectamente cada cosa que estaba sucediendo. Vuelve a buscar en sus bolsillos para encontrarse con la "novedad" de que no llevaba ni la fotografía, ni el reloj de bolsillo que cargaba en su momento, tuvo que revisar el tiempo en otro lado, el periódico: si no le dio un infarto fue por milagro puro, ¡aún faltaba mucho tiempo para el trágico día!, estaba feliz por ello y al mismo tiempo se le partía el corazón ya que nadie en el pueblo lo recordaba, ni siquiera la persona que mas ama; pero de eso se encargaría, para volver a sus días de felicidad.

* * *

**sé que fue poquito pero es solo la introducción para saber si gusta :3 la idea en sí no es mía tampoco (no tengo cerebro TwT) pero la letra de la canción que pondré si será de mi propiedad, por lo pronto la canción se llama Severely y es de FT Island, se las recomiendo para ponerse melancólicos ;3**

**si les gustó por favor hacedmelo saber mediante un review, también acepto sugerencias, sobre todo para el final que tengo en mente uno trágico y que se quede así y otro de final feliz, bueno, sin mas les dejo**

**nos vemos!**


	2. Conocidos

**Hello everybody!**

**aquí traigo el segundo cap, o el primero... no sé como lo tome FF owoUu y después de un curso intensivo (razón 1 porque no actualizaba) pude llegar con el cap! :D y lamento que sea hasta ahora, pretendía subir ayer pero me tomé unos medicamentos porque ando enferma (razón 2) y como eran 3 pastillas mas jarabe y todo me causó sueño pues estuve medio drogada un rato xD bien, ahora que me justifiqué y sin mas preámbulos les dejo el fic :3**

**Disclaimer: Trey y Matt, sus abogados me obligan a decir que esto no es mío ewé (?) y la canción que aparecerá en el fic, la adaptación es completamente mía (y nada mas xD)**

* * *

_el porque te dejé ir aún para mi es algo que no comprendo_  
_intenté no sentirlo, pero no puedo esto evadirlo_

Volvió a su casa lo mas pronto que pudo para ir con el único periódico que no cambió por el regreso en el tiempo; el que dejó en su habitación, mas específico debajo de su cama. Esa misma mañana lo había visto y lo tiró al suelo por la tristeza que se cargaba ya que el artículo principal era el siguiente: "joven de 17 años fue atropellado en la calle 26", mas abajo del encabezado redactaba de forma detallada acerca de la víctima y el suceso por completo, una vez leído se desentendió completamente y fue a verlo para corroborar lo recién visto. Le daba gracia la ironía de buscar el periódico que tanto odió en todo el día.

Entrar a su casa fue lo mas difícil que enfrentó; su padre fue quien lo recibió al ver que un muchachito no mas alto que su hija, entraba como si nada a su hogar. Tuvo que jugar con la débil voluntad de Randy y engañarlo diciendo que él rentaba habitación allí y alegó sus "derechos de arrendamiento" lo cual el mayor ya no opuso resistencia en que entrase pero reclamó el pago de la supuesta renta justo cuando el azabache entró en su habitación.

-mierda.

Es todo lo que murmuró al saberse que le salió el tiro por la culata, ahora debía conseguir trabajo para pagar su propia estadía, bueno, por lo menos se tragó el cuento y podría regresar cuando se fuese. Alcanzó pronto el periódico y recortó únicamente el artículo que hablaba sobre Kyle y lo guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón, para recordar en qué fecha debía prepararse y evitar que la tragedia suceda de nuevo pero por lo pronto sería lo mejor tomar descanso del día tan raro que recién vivió, ya se encargaría al día siguiente; primero debía trabajar en su corazón para no romper en llanto en cuanto viese al pelirrojo haciendo su vida lejos de él. Se golpea levemente las mejillas.

-concentración, Stanley. Debes regresar todo a la normalidad, es tu culpa que nadie te recuerde.

Mas que darse palabras de aliento, se recordaba la situación para no acobardarse al último momento, necesitará de todas las fuerzas que pueda para lograr restaurar su vida y salvar la de su pareja. Se tiró a su cama para según él descansar un poco pero tras unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

_quise sonreírte cuando por dentro estoy destrozado_  
_pero no lo hice, mi voz lentamente se fue_

En casa de los Broflovsky, todo iba normalmente. Era la hora de la cena y todos estaban reunidos en la mesa y como siempre, por educación casi ninguno hacía ruido mas allá de los comunes, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el hielo.

-mamá, hoy fui a la biblioteca y devolví el libro que sacó Ike hace tiempo y al cruzar por la calle que está cerca de las capillas de velación salió un chico que dice conocerme pero jamás lo he visto, ¿no lo conoces tu?

-¿cómo era el chico, cariño? -deja de lado sus cubiertos para prestar total atención a su hijo mayor.

-era un poco mas alto que yo -alza la vista para echar la memoria hacia atrás y recodar mejor. -de ojos azul profundo y cabello negro, ¡ah! y llevaba una chaqueta café.

La señora Broflovsky se quedó unos minutos pensando pero por mas que le diese vueltas al asunto no daba con la descripción que recién le dijeron. Suspiró derrotada y negó el conocerlo.

-será mejor que te cuides hijo -habló ahora su padre. -no sabes si ese niño es un acosador o trabaja para la "gente mala".

-papá, sé que es la "gente mala" como la llamas -le vio con fastidio por intentar tomarlo como un niño. -y no se veía con pinta ni de ser acosador, ni prostituto y mucho menos de asesino.

-igualmente debes cuidarte Kyle -le cedió la razón a su marido. -no lo conoces y no sabes como es -en ese punto debía darle la razón, no conoce al azabache y no tiene idea de qué es capaz, tan solo calló y volvió a su comida, Sheila le da una sonrisa para reconfortarlo antes de volver a lo suyo.

-solo te diré que tampoco te vayas muy cauteloso, no es para tanto -intervino por primera vez el menor de los Broflovsky, todos voltearon a verle. -lo digo porque lo he visto antes en la biblioteca y no es un terrorista como para tratarlo como uno -fue todo lo que se dignó a decir ya que volvió a su comida.

Ike, no era precisamente el mas inocente en todo South Park y tenía sus formas de recordar a Stan que, por alguna razón no llegó a olvidarlo pero si se desconcertó cuando volvió a repetir su mismo mal día, con la excepción de que esta vez su hermano mayor vivía y eso lo agradecía pero ese día en el que se situó el tiempo ahora, se había levantado tarde y perdió el autobús, mas que por ir corriendo a la escuela dejó olvidada su tarea y era crucial ya que el profesor le tenía en la mira de modo que no se salvó de su cruel castigo de quedarse sin descanso haciéndola, en deportes a los salvajes de sus compañeros se les ocurrió jugar a los quemados, idea y cortesía de Ruby Tucker; la pelirroja desde que iban en el jardín de infancia le tenía manía y cada vez que Ike le dirigía la palabra para un simple saludo o le sonreía, la chica de inmediato se le teñían las mejillas y si no hacía su típica señal estilo familia Tucker, le golpeaba y/o insultaba; así aprendió a no meterse con ella, aunque regularmente ella no tiene expresión alguna, cuando se trataba del pelinegro era impostible hablarle. Después de intentar salvar su pellejo de la terrorista Tucker (cosa que falló al encontrarle una abertura donde golpearlo con el balón), lo único que quería era volver a su hogar para olvidarse de ese día. Tiempo después sucedió el accidente y tan pronto como se supo ya que la gente es chismosa, confortó a sus padres que lloraban desconsolados, se mostró fuerte hasta el último momento pero una vez quedó solo en su casa, al ver que sus padres salieron rápido al hospital, lágrimas traviesas se dejaron caer por sus mejillas hasta crear manchitas en el piso alfombrado; pudo haber seguido llorando con increíble fuerza de no ser que Ruby y Karen McCormick llegaron por detrás de él y le abrazaron para acompañarlo en su dolor. Al cabo de unas horas se enteró que la pelirroja aprendió de su hermano a como forzar candados y cerraduras sin que se viesen alteradas para así entrar por la cocina, la rubia no estaba contenta con "allanar" una casa pero después de ver a su amigo en ese estado decidió perdonarla por lo pronto. Ike estaba seguro que esas no eran sus amigas, una era muy ruda y la otra muy sensible, sin embargo la ruda se estaba mostrando lo mas sensible que pudo para ayudarlo a pasar el trago amargo mientras que la sensible ponía carácter. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo frente a ellas, le ayudaron mucho esa ocasión.

Repetir de nuevo el mismo día de su pesadilla pero ahora con su hermano vivo y coleando ya no le era tan pesado, no le importa en absoluto que se ríese nuevamente de él, por los moretones del balón y la orda de tarea que cargaba por su "incumplimiento". Una vez terminando de comer se encerró en su habitación para mandarle un mensaje de texto al azabache para conocer la situación.

_'¿qué cojones hiciste Marsh? El tiempo se regresó y nadie sabe de tu existencia. Contesta pronto._

_::Ike.'_

Seguidamente picó la tecla "envíar", estaba tan seguro que el chico mayor había hecho algo ya que el 90% de los extraños sucesos en ese pueblo son causados por él, su hermano y los otros dos amigos suyos, rara vez pasaba algo de lo cual esos 4 chiflados no tenían nada que ver. Ahora solo suspiró y esperó a que le contestase; tiró su móvil a su cama y seguidamente cayó él, sabía el día que le tocaría mañana y debía prepararse para evadirlo y no repetirlo.

_porque después de amarse tantas veces es complicado_  
_y cuando todo termina volver a empezar es imposible_

El día siguiente se hizo presente, de los que recordaban a duras penas a Stan eran: Kenny ya que él no sufre por mas maldiciones al verse en la propia, Damien que por ser sobrenatural no resultó afectado, Pip por estar con Damien, y por último Ike por algún casual. De esta forma fue un poco mas llevadera la situación en la que se encontraba pero igualmente mantuvo el contacto con ellos lo mínimo que pudo, para poderse concentrar en su trabajo y así lo llevó a cabo.

Kyle iba repasando lo que vio en la clase pasada cuando sin fijarse cruzó una calle que aún tenía la señal de avanzar, fue donde Stan corrió de inmediato y lo jaló fuertemente del brazo para hacerlo hacia atrás y con ello salvarle, pero no salvó el cuaderno que por la sopresa, el pelirrojo dejó caer al suelo y el auto se lo llevó, volteó para fulminar con la mirada al chico por su cuaderno pero de inmediato se fue el enojo debido a los factores de la situación; su vida y su salvador.

-eres tu de nuevo -repuso al verle y le dedica una sonrisa. -gracias por salvarme.

-no es nada -sonrió también. -¿estás bien?

-si, gracias.

Le vio fijamente, lo que el azabache ignoraba era la mirada analítica del pelirrojo, quien se percató de inmediato del deje de tristeza que cargaba, y la suma felicidad que le daba al hablar con él, le hacía sentir especial aunque fuese únicamente por dirigirle la palabra, le gustaba la sensación de cariño que el chico le dedicaba, disipando las dudas que compartió con su familia el día anterior y recordando lo que Ike le dijo de él. Extendió su mano delante del azabache y éste le miraba confundido, lo cual le sacó una risita.

-me llamo Kyle, es un placer.

-soy Stanley, pero puedes decirme Stan -había tardado unos segundos en comprender la acción y cuando cayó en cuenta solo atinó a sonrojarse y corresponder el saludo de forma torpe.

A partir de ese momento se hicieron conocidos. Dejando de ser extraños.

-debo irme Stan, las clases están por comenzar -soltó su mano para encaminarse a la institución. -perdí mi cuaderno y debo rehacer muchos apuntes.

-no te preocupes -como cargaba su mochila para no verse como un sospechoso que merodea la escuela, de ésta sacó su libreta y se la dio al chico. -te presto mi libreta hasta que repongas lo que perdiste, no la ocuparé en un tiempo.

Era cierto, como su existencia fue "borrada" de la mente de sus padres y ellos aseguran que solo tienen una hija, obviamente no está registrado en South Park High School, pero conservaba los apuntes de ese día hasta el de la tragedia, no le molestaba que Kyle tomase la libreta, pero si debía advertirle un par de cosas para que no se llevase un susto.

-solo te pido una cosa -con ello captó la atención de Kyle, quien le veía atento. -solo hay unas cuantas hojas con la fecha de hoy, te pido que solo apuntes hasta allí, si quieres mas apuntes te los paso mañana, ¿vale?

-vale -sonrió aún sin entender, pero no quería meterse en problemas.

Se despidió del azabache y entró a la escuela, él por su parte se sentía feliz y libre del primer obstáculo que significaba su situación, lograr llegar hasta el corazón de Kyle sería tardado pero sabía exactamente como lograrlo, el pelirrojo no ha cambiado, ni él tampoco pero cualquier cosa que haga era nuevo, así que debía procurar no hacer una estupidez como acostumbra de pronto y mostrar todos sus puntos buenos, antes de mostrarle los malos. Ahora bien, tenía que perder el tiempo de escuela haciendo cualquier otra cosa, justamente en ese momento se sintió mal por no estar en el aula, cosa que jamás creyó sentir.

-_sería un tonto si dijera que puedo vivir sin ti ¿que haré?_

Sonrió para sus adentros por la frase que sacó justamente del libro que conservó de Kyle, la distracción que le arrebató la vida; lo había cogido de sus pertenencias la noche que se dijo que había fallecido en el hospital, jamás dijo que faltaba algo y nadie lo sabía, y menos con el hecho de que se regresó el tiempo, pero el objeto permaneció allí. Lo había hojeado un poco antes de salir de casa y dio con esa página donde el protagonista decía esa línea al viento, justo como hizo él; leería ese libro sin duda.

En clase, no iba mas diferente de lo habitual, con la excepción de que el pelirrojo había desobedecido a lo dicho por Stan, y hojeó la libreta sin prestarle demasiada atención en lo que estaba escrito, tan solo quería saber que tipo de persona era por medio de su caligrafía; se podía dar cuenta que no era muy atento ni muy listo, pero por lo que vio al menos se esforzaba, rió por ello y fue regañado por el maestro. Volvió a lo suyo y siguió hojeando hasta llegar a las hojas vacías, pasó rápidamente las hojas y llegó al final, se sorprendió por lo que está escrito.

'StanxKyle', 'cuando tenga 20 años llevaré a Kyle a Las Vegas 1313' (había un pequeño apartado llamado "objetivos"). Eso entre otros acrónimos y corazoncitos en su nombre que hacen relación a lo mismo, no sabía si sentirse feliz porque alguien le dedicase toda la contraportada de su libreta con su nombre o ponerse nervioso por la cantidad de cosas cursis que encontraba, ¿Stan llevaba tiempo siguiéndolo? ¿será un acosador realmente y no es como Ike decía? tenía tantas dudas pero mejor las dejó pasar, no quería crearse una idea errónea del azabache y principalmente fue culpa suya ya que prometió no ver mas allá de los apuntes correspondientes en el día. Cerró la libreta y se concentró en la clase; ya buscaría la forma en preguntar sobre lo que leyó sin verse tan obvio.

* * *

**tachán! :D espero les haya gustado el cap, aún trato de extender los caps a lo mas que pueda pero a como estoy es un poco complicado, espero me sepan esperar un poco mas uwuUu agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y justo ahora los contestaré nwn**

_**JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan: agradezco enormemente tus palabras x3 me dan fuerzas e inspiración para poder seguir escribiendo y no se preocupe sempai, lograré cumplir con sus expectativas, tan solo mire ;D**_

_**Ky: agradezco tu review nwn y si, me dio penita Stan pero las cosas van a ir entre bien y mal, será un sube y baja emocional xD**_

_** : gracias por tus palabras, me hacen feliz owo y espero que en este cap se hayan aclarado tus dudas, si no hasta el siguiente será xDU**_

_**Sakuyachan16: me alegra que haya podido pasarse sempai, quizás yo pueda hacer que el Style sea su pareja favorita x3 ok no, tan solo espero que el fic sea de su agrado nwn**_

_**Dani-Ela-Nati-chan: te agradezco demasiado en que te hayas podido pasar x3 por eso te quiero (?) bueno, no juzgues a Kyle, eso hago yo también en la calle pero después de eso mejor soy precavida xD y espero que tus dudas también se disipen en este cap si no hasta el otro y grazie! estoy cumpliendo con mis deberes :3**_

**nos vemos en el siguiente cap ^^**


	3. Días de lluvia

**Hello everybody!**

**regresé mas pronto de lo que calculé xD sean felices (?) ok no, y si, es que ayer tenía una flojera digna de un rey y quería venir entonces a actualizar pero me llegó la novedad de que no tenía internet (no la pague TwT) así que aproveché todo el día en limpiar la casa, hacer tarea y escribir el fic :3 estaba demasiado demasiado inspirada que ya estoy escribiendo el final en mi documento, así que no veo el porque no actualizar ya, me emocioné tanto que quiero subirlo todo pronto x3 y espero se emocionen tanto como yo, en fin, sin mas les dejo el fic**

**Disclaimer: porque me amenazan estoy forzada a decir que los personajes no son míos (¿contentos, Trey, Matt?) y la adaptación de la canción si es mía, pero saldrá ahora mas poco para que dure el fic**

* * *

_yo te amé tanto que ahora vivo severamente enfermo de ti_  
_no hay nada mas para mi, era tuyo lo que fui_  
_no sé hasta cuando dejaré este sentimiento ir_

Al término de las clases, justo antes de irse rumbo a su casa le detiene del brazo Kenny, para encararlo con su mejor sonrisa.

-no quiero tener sexo contigo -fue al grano el pelirrojo conociendo bien a su amigo. El otro solo rió por el comentario.

-me ofendes Kahl -ironizó con su típica sonrisa. -solo quería preguntarte, ¿con quién estabas en la hora de la entrada? -sabía de sobra de quien se trataba pero no perdía nada con seguir el juego y ayudar al azabache. -se veía un buen tipo, me pregunto si...

-tampoco tendrá sexo contigo -afiló la mirada a contraataque de la mirada seductiva que ponía el rubio. -se llama Stan y me salvó la vida esta mañana -sonrió por el recuerdo.

-eres un descuidado por casi morir -le da un codazo. -eso deberías dejármelo a mi.

-lo siento, iba leyendo mis apuntes que no me fijé -bajó la mirada, apenado.

-Kahl, un día los estudios terminarán matándote -mas que por broma, le decía serio esa frase, ya que fue ese el modo en que terminaron las cosas.

-me relajaré, ya lo sé -suspiró resignado. -nos veremos mañana.

-será la siguiente que si me acueste con Stan y contigo -alza de manera juguetona las cejas y huye ante la lista de improperios que lanzó el pelirrojo.

Antes de poder llegar a su casa, faltando unas cuantas cuadras, se volvió a encontrar con Stan, éste parecía estar absorto en su lectura, no se había percatado que estuvo leyendo todo el día y casi se ha terminado el libro cuando solo dijo que leería una hoja por día. El pelirrojo rió y decidió ir a meterle un susto por su desviación de la realidad.

-hola -tocó su hombro por detrás, exaltándolo.

-hola Kyle -se volteó lo mas rápido que pudo, aún sintiendo su piel erizada por el susto, cerró el libro y lo devolvió a la mochila.

-¿qué leías?

-un pasatiempo, ¿cómo estás?

-bien, iba de camino a mi casa, ¿quieres venir?

-no, lo siento -rápidamente buscó la excusa. -tengo todavía cosas que hacer, debo estar en casa pronto.

-ya veo -suspiró resignado y luego sonrió levemente. -será a la otra.

-si, ¿que tal mañana? -el chico le veía confundido. -¿quisieras ir al Lago Starks? llevaré mucha comida.

-¡suena bien! -rápido se alegró y eso le extrañaba. -¿vendrás por mi al término de las clases?

-por supuesto.

Se despidieron para cada quien ir a su casa y preparar el día siguiente. Stan sabía como será el día así que se previno con un par de cosas, entre ellas con un paraguas pues sabía que llovería y aún así no quiso dar otra fecha para su "cita" (así lo quería ver). Pero no todo era paz y armonía, no señor; tuvo que conocer de nuevo a la fuente de sus pesadillas.

-¡oye, idiota! -golpeó por tercera vez la puerta de la habitación de Stan con su delicadeza característica semejante a un ataque terrorista.

-que -abrió la puerta de mala gana sabiendo que Shelley estaba detrás.

-mi papá quiere que le pagues la renta y el idiota no viene a pedirla -se cruzó de brazos en espera de alguna respuesta.

-no he conseguido nada, ¿podrías decirle que espere un poco?

-claro -le sonrió con suma dulzura. Había gato encerrado

De pronto sintió peligro y reaccionó a la par que ella y antes de poderle cerrar la puerta y asegurarla, ella lo empujó dentro de la habitación, asegurándola; y comenzó la tortura para Stan. Shelley se dio lujo con él, le torció el brazo y lo arrojó contra la cama, donde le aplicó una llave a sus piernas al mismo tiempo que le enterraba el rostro en las almohadas para evitar que pidiese por su vida. Una vez terminando de disfrutar del dolor del menor, lo dejó tranquilo y se fue con una sonrisa de victoria, aunque no recordase a su hermano menor no le importaba mientras pudiese hacerlo sufrir; Stan, a pesar de conocerla no pudo prevenir sus movimientos pues no los había visto antes pero sabía que dolería un montón y no se equivocó, quedó como fideo sin chiste sobre su deshecha cama.

-pendeja.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir al caer en la inconsciencia por su estado.

_ya no quiero vivir y es que severamente te amé así_  
_estoy seguro que fue, mi peor error, el dejarte ir_  
_ahora sin ti siento que podría morir_

Despertó de golpe al sentir nuevamente el recuerdo de la tragedia apoderándose de sus pensamientos, a como pudo se sentó en su cama y pasó su mano por sus oscuros cabellos intentando no pensar nuevamente en ello, estaba seguro que evitaría el desastre, y para ello debía ser el ángel guardián de Kyle e iba por buen camino.

El día siguiente se presentó y muy temprano salió Kyle, pasó por la zona comercial para comprar algunas cosas para el encuentro con su nuevo...amigo, si, dejaron de ser simples conocidos para ser ahora amigos, aunque aún no conozca nada de él, ese día lo aprovecharía para conocerlo mejor; Sheila obviamente no estuvo de acuerdo a que su hijo fuese con su acosador a un lado cualsea del pueblo, pero a fin de cuentas, tan pronto conoció al azabache sus dudas se disiparon; era educado y amable ¡y hasta parecía saber lo que le gustaba!, no sabía como, pero Stan ya sabía que ella quería que Kyle regresara temprano a casa y que no podía comer dulces en exceso, porque luego el pelirrojo querría mas, decir que no estaba sorprendida la familia Broflovsky era mentir, salvo Ike que sabía que usaba esa información para quedar bien, ya no objetó mas y al final le dejaron ir al lago con él. Una vez llegando al lugar acordado comenzaron a comer y conversar de cualquier trivialidad, hasta que el de orbes esmeralda notó el paraguas azul cielo que el otro chico llevaba.

-oye, ¿porqué trajiste eso? -señaló el objeto, el aludido dirigió su vista a donde apuntaba.

-¿quieres apostar? -finalmente habló una vez pasando un bocado de comida que se había llevado a la boca. -lloverá pronto, por eso lo traje.

-en la televisión no dijeron nada sobre una lluvia -alegó excéptico. -¿y qué quieres apostar con eso? además, el cielo está despejado.

-¿qué te hago si de pronto comienza a llover? -le retó con una mirada juguetona, viéndole a los ojos. -y... ¿es enserio? ¿le crees a las mentiras que dicen en televisión? -suspiró con mal fingido resentimiento. -pensé que para estas alturas de la vida te habrías dado cuenta de lo que es capaz el ser humano con tener a otro sumiso en su poder... o en este caso en el vicio que es la televisión -no era mentira que el azabache odiase esa caja lavacerebros, después de todo su familia se creía cualquier cosa de allí.

-no me puedes hacer nada porque no lloverá, está comprobado no solo por televisión -contestó tajante, manteniendo la mirada. -y si sé de lo que la gente es capaz para obtener lo que quiere, ¿conoces a Eric Cartman? -ante ese comentario, Stan no dudó en soltar una carcajada, confundiendo al otro. -¿qué dije?

-nada -ya mas calmado. -bueno, entonces apostemos, ¿te parece? -el pelirrojo asiente, curioso. -si no llueve dejo que me golpees.

-me parece bien -sonríe confiado. -pero, ¿qué me harás tu de lo contrario?

-pronto sabrás -consultó su reloj y vio que ya iba siendo tiempo. Se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a guardar todo rápidamente, desconcertando a su acompañante.

-¿qué carajo haces?

-ya verás -es todo lo que se dignó a decirle y una vez terminando de guardar, hasta lo de Kyle, lo ayudó a levantarse de donde estaba sentado y abrió el paraguas, juntando a su ahora amigo lo mas que pudo con él bajo éste.

Para asombro de Kyle, así como el azabache guardó sus cosas, el cielo se nubló y no tardaron en aparecer las primeras gotas de lluvia que caían libres hasta fundirse con la nieve del piso. Stan tomó las mochilas y se las colgó en el hombro mientras apresuraba el paso con el pelirrojo a su lado para ir bajando con tranquilidad la colina donde se situaba el lago; al cabo de unos minutos la lluvia se hizo presente, cayendo con velocidad mientras levantaba oleadas de aire frío por el reciente contacto con el pavimento, no llegaron tan húmedos a casa de los Broflovsky.

-Stan... eso fue... -no tenía palabras para decir el asombro que tuvo, ya en el umbral de su casa. -estoy realmente impresionado.

-yo te lo dije -canturreó el otro, cerrando el paraguas a la vez que pasaba a la casa. -deberías creerme mas a mi que a la jodida televisión.

-sin comentarios -un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras con indignación desvía la mirada, causando una risita en el otro. Volvió a mirarle y la risa se fue en segundos. -bien, ¿cuál es mi castigo? ganaste la apuesta.

-¡cierto! -como si lo hubiese olvidado contestó enérgico. Tomó su mochila y volvió a abrir su paraguas para retirarse.

-...? -solo le veía con curiosidad, jamás dará con sus pensamientos ya que para él, el azabache es mucho misterio.

Tomó de la barbilla a Kyle y la volteó para depositarle un tierno y corto beso en su mejilla y susurrarle un 'hasta mañana' para luego desaparecer entre la lluvia. No sabía que sentir en ese momento pero lo que si sabía era que nuevamente un sonrojo se apoderó de él e inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, viendo por donde se fue. Solo sonrió y cerró finalmente la puerta.

_no importa si cada día duele el vacío que dejaste en mi_  
_lidiaré con el sentir, y así mi vida poder seguir_

-¡que romántico! -comentaron al unísono Butters y Pip, con rostros soñadores.

Al día siguiente la lluvia había bajado considerablemente, la nieve se había derretido un poco y por lo tal el suelo estaba resbaloso, pero no era impedimento para algunos estudiantes el ir al instituto, para otros perezosos como Cartman o Kenny, era la excusa perfecta para ausentarse. Kyle había llegado con toda la intención de seguir un nuevo día pero en vista de que sus amigos frecuentes eran demasiado haraganes y faltaron ese día, optó por juntarse con los que si asistieron y no perdió oportunidad de conversar el hecho insólito que vivió el día anterior, donde el azabache había predecido la lluvia.

-¿qué tiene de romántico eso? -se mostró excéptico. -adivinó que iba a llover, ¿no creen que fue algo extraño?

-vamos Kyle -intervino el inglés. -retó tu gran inteligencia y te derrotó limpiamente.

-y luego te dio ese beso -repuso Butters, a la par que ambos rubios reían por los tonos rojizos que iban adquiriendo las mejillas de su amigo.

-no recuerdo haberles contado eso -les fulminó con la mirada, a lo que solo Butters desvió la suya con nerviosismo, el otro rubio le sonreía pícaramente.

-no hace falta que lo cuentes Kyle. Llevas un buen rato perdido en tus pensamientos mientras te tocas la mejilla -le señaló. El pelirrojo volvió a sonrojarse mas fuerte al haberse descubierto el mismo.

-y... ese chico... -antes de que Kyle pudiese darle a Pip una lista de sus coloridos comentarios, habló el rubio menor, haciendo que los dos volteasen a verle. -¿lo hemos visto antes?

-no/si -hablaron al unísono ambos, viéndose.

-¿conoces a Stan? -se sorpendió, y algo desconocido surgió en su interior; era como una rara combinación entre enojo y estrés y no sabía por qué.

-mas o menos -alegó rápidamente para no dar explicaciones. -Damien conoce mucha gente entre aquí y allá a donde va, así que un día me presentó con él -rió con nerviosismo al sentir una pesada mirada verdosa sobre su persona.

-¿entonces podría conocer a Stan un día? -el pequeño Stotch tomó el brazo de Kyle para salvar a su amigo británico de un posible golpe (o patada, que duele mas) que pudiese darle, a lo que el aludido le prestó atención.

-claro Butters -le dedico una sonrisa fingida, ya que ese sentimiento desconocido aún no lo abandonaba, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Las clases continuaron su curso habitual, Kyle en ningún momento le devolvió la libreta al azabache y continuaba leyendo la contraportada de ésta, mas específico, la lista de objetivos que estaban descritos.

-'le compraré algo lindo cuando tenga dinero', 'me pondré a la par que él en la escuela...algún día' -rió levemente. Llevaba rato murmurando lo que decía aquella lista, algunas cosas le daban risa y otras un poco de miedo. -¿qué tanto me conoces Stan? -murmuró. -¿desde cuándo? ¿porqué? -suspiró. -eres todo un misterio.

Ya no volvió a dirigir su vista ni a la libreta, ni a la pizarra y dejó que su mente divagase en todo el lugar. Tenía que pensar en una forma de preguntar por todo lo que escribió de él, y sobre el porque sabía lo de la lluvia, a pesar que en ningún canal habían dicho nada.

* * *

**tachán! :3 espero les haya gustado el cap y si tienen alguna duda hacedmelo saber y yo con gusto contesto nwn si termino de escribir el final en mi documento estaré actualizando el siguiente lunes el cap siguiente (no sé cual sea xDU) y respecto a los caps, dejenme decir que no le veo mas de 10 y es que ya estoy tocando muchos puntos importantes en cada cap para no crear rellenos o liar lo que tengo en mente, pero como son largos, son muy intensos x3 verán que no se molestarán por ser poquitos, en fin, ya me lié, contesto reviews aquí :3**

_** : lamento la demora uwu aunque sería la primera vez que regreso tan pronto con una actualización xD espero haya sido de tu agrado el cap de hoy :3**_

_**Garu0212: gracias por leer mi fic x3 y lamento si dio penita la situación de los personajes, prometo que se pondrá mejor :3 pero en cierto punto volverá a desacomodarse todo xD aww pensé que nadie me diría nada sobre la libreta de Stan x3 creará bastante discordia en un futuro, te agradezco que hayas pasado :3**_

_**symphknot: tienes tanta razón, pronto llegará a encontrar su lugarcito en el corazón de Kyle :3 te agradezco mucho tu comentario x3**_

_**Sakuyachan16: lamento si al inicio no se entendía el fic, pero creo yo, que va de atrás hacia adelante, y digo creo porque el final es tan distinto, aún no me entiendo ni yo xDU agradezco sus lindos comentarios :3 y me alegra que se hayan fijado en lo de la libreta, me salió algo cursi pero estuvo lindo x3**_

**nos leemos en el siguiente cap ^^**


	4. Nuevo amor

**Hello everybody!**

**actualizo pronto porque ahora que entré a trabajar no sé hasta cuando volveré a hacerlo, estoy segura que ocuparé mi día libre pero no sé hasta cuando me lo den así que subiré cap cada incierto tiempo xD y ya no las hago bolas y les dejo con el fic, espero les guste :3**

**Disclaimer: por mi abuelita (que tiene escopeta en mano, por si acaso) me dice que diga que South Park no es mío de pronto :3 (no les recomiendo visitarme a mi casa, todos son violentos xDU)**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana y media desde la predicción de la lluvia y en la que Kyle supo algo de su nuevo amigo ya que después de eso no lo volvió a ver en las calles o cerca de la escuela como acostumbraba y eso lo desconcertó en cierta forma; tan solo se palmeaba mentalmente por no haberle preguntado con anterioridad sobre su casa o teléfono para poderlo contactar, o siquiera facebook que es mas moderno y mas usado incluso que una consola de videojuegos, pero no, tenía que haber hablado por horas ese día acerca de sus estudios y planes a futuro y un montón de cosas judías (literalmente, Stan le había preguntado de que iba la religión), ahora había perdido total contacto con el chico misterioso que salvó su vida medio mes atrás.

-tal vez se murió -objetó un castaño mas alto que el chico, con una mirada de increíble desinterés. Estaban en la típica para de bus.

-cállate Cartman -le fulminó con la mirada.

-aunque es extraño -intervino Kenny antes de que ellos decidiesen matarse. -normalmente le veo por la zona comercial y ahora parece como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire.

-¡dime que sabes donde vive! -de inmediato la expresión de Kyle cambió a una esperanzadora mientras zarandeaba sin tregua a su amigo a la par que Cartman reía.

-te pareces a Yuno. Acosando al amor de tu vida las 24 horas.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina, única mirada que solo al castaño le da. -no me compares con tus animes.

-tranquilo Kahl -tomó de los hombros al aludido mientras intentaba por todos los medios no devolver lo que sea que aún nadase en su estómago, mareado lo abraza. -amigo...no sé cuando fue la última vez que comí, pero si sigues haciendo eso pronto sabré que me tragué ese día.

-lo siento Kenny -lo ayudó a incorporarse ya que el rubio a mitad del abrazo se había escurrido como fideo por todo su cuerpo. Aún debatía si lo hizo por no encontrar piso o por querer tocar su trasero.

-en serio Kyle, ¿porqué tanta importancia en encontrar a ese hippie? Es decir, solo lo conociste por algún casual y se te pegó como chicle.

-Stan es mi amigo y salvó mi vida una vez -por estar discutiendo con Cartman, no oyó a Kenny susurrar "dos veces" en respuesta a las veces correctas de salvarle la vida. -además que me gusta su misterio, es... ¿cómo decirlo? Impredecible, y por eso logra impresionarme de verdad.

-tu estás enamorado de una rata negra y hippie -sentenció. -que sabes un bledo de él y ahora se fue como una vil hoja con el viento.

-estás celoso de que Stan sea mucho mejor persona que tu -se defendió con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. -y que él no busca nada de mi a cambio de su compañía.

-pero no negaste de que estuvieses enamorado -sonrió con superioridad mientras un acalorado pelirrojo le golpeaba varias veces a puño cerrado en el pecho y los brazos, sacándole una estruendosa risa al otro.

La discusión ya no pudo seguir porque inmediatamente llegó el bus, Kenny tuvo que ser fuerte por los tres para lograr separar a esos que parecían viejo matrimonio con bienes compartidos cada vez que cualquier nimiedad salía a flote. Una vez montados rápidamente el rubio se situó en una silla para conversar con algunas chicas que hablaban de alguna extraña lista, Cartman pasó de largo y se sentó donde no hubiese nadie, no tenía ánimos de soportar maricas (según él) mientras que Kyle se fue hasta la parte trasera del bus y se sentó junto a la ventana, sin percatarse que en la siguiente estación subieron mas personas y una de ellas se sentó a su lado. Le vio de reojo y solo notó cabello negro; no le dio mucha importancia hasta que procesó la información y volteó rápidamente para toparse con unos ojos azul marino, que veían hacia el frente.

-¿Stan?

-error.

Fue todo lo que la monótona voz dijo, para luego voltear a verle a encontrarse con sus orbes verduzcas. El chico en sí tenía grandes rasgos físicos parecidos al otro azabache, con la diferencia que esos ojos no expresaban algún pensamiento o sentimiento en concreto; como si los ocultase de los demás, tenía un gorro peruano azul y una chaqueta de igual color, a su lado una mochilla con pines de Metálica, 'no es él' de inmediato pensó al verle bien, suspiró derrotado y sonrió forzadamente.

-lo siento, te confundí con alguien mas.

-no es problema.

-por cierto -antes que el azabache voltease nuevamente a donde tenía la vista, se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su compañero. -no te he visto antes, ¿eres de por aquí?

-no. Soy de New York.

-¡¿New York?! -el otro le miró confundido. -eso es muy lejos, ¿qué haces en el hoyo del mundo?

-fui trasladado al haber sido expulsado de media ciudad.

El chico problema, de inmediato pensó Kyle, aquél que con tan solo su mirada podía causar estragos en las pobres mentes de sus víctimas y causaba irritación en quienes tienen mas fuerza que él, es rebelde y desafiante; no sigue mas que su propio reglamento y al parecer del pelirrojo, este chico tenía la mínima intención de demostrar sus sentimientos o que algo le importe, mas bien, parecía una máquina capaz de pensar por sí mismo, sin dejarle sentir a alguien la sensación humana de cariño, enojo o lo que sea; su expresión era neutral, tanto que asustaba. Decidió romper el hielo al notar que ese chico no sería quien comenzase la conversación.

-mi nombre es Kyle. Un gusto -extiende su mano.

-Craig -fue todo lo que pronunció y mecánicamente tomó la mano de su compañero y la estrecha cortamente, como si temiese romperlo. Ese pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido por su mirada analítica.

Llegaron a la escuela y sus caminos se separaron, Kyle volvió a juntarse con sus dos amigos que hablaban d cosas que al castaño le causaba un leve rubor pero ahogando una risa burlona y al rubio una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro; prefirió evitar preguntar y pasó de largo a su aula, ya no tenía Stan nada en esa libreta que él no haya leído anteriormente y se aburriría en clases porque no le ha visto y no podría preguntarse mas cosas de él y con seguridad no tendrían respuesta al no tener el valor de hablarlo. Su mirada ida y pensativa fue suficiente para que sus compañeros le hicieran burla y en un acto vandálico veloz le arrebatan la libreta del azabache para hacer partícipe a todo el mundo de lo que había escrito en ella. Jamás mencionaron el nombre del dueño pero si el del pelirrojo para dejarlo en evidencia a mitad de pasillo. Se arrojaban la libreta entre algunos para que Kyle no lograra tomarla, a su tanto él estaba tan rojo por la vergüenza y la ira que se acumulaban en sus mejillas, sus ojos se aguaron al punto de querer llorar mas sin embargo eso jamás sucedió, tenía mas orgullo por sobre todas las cosas y mientras descargaba un par de insultos a los abusivos sintió que alguien le empujó y cayó limpiamente al suelo, provocando una sonora carcajada en los espectadores. Antes de poder levantarse con la derrota encima, todos los presentes callaron sus risas en seco, eso lo confundió y dirigió su vista hacia atrás de sí, donde todos miraban con cierto temor. Allí estaba el chico que recién conoció, dedicándole una mirada inyectada en odio a cada chico presente, sorprendió y a la vez no al pelirrojo, puesto que por una parte nunca había visto tanto rencor en una persona (además de él) y por otra parte ya había adivinado la personalidad de Tucker tiempo atrás.

-esa libreta es mía, devuélvemela -sentenció mientras extendía su mano.

Kyle abrió los ojos en sorpresa, el chico que apenas unos minutos conoció le estaba ayudando y asumiendo parte de la humillación para recuperar el cuaderno. Los chicos obedientemente le entregaron la libreta de Stan al azabache y tras una sonrisa de "viejo, solo jugábamos tantito" se retiraron, al igual que todo el ajetreo que se había armado por lo mismo. Kyle se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas con rapidez para luego encarar a su nuevo salvador, que le volvía a ver con una expresión neutral, como si nada hubiese pasado hace instantes.

-gracias.

-toma -extiende la mano donde tenía la libreta y el chico la toma.

-no debiste haberte tomado la molestia.

-no es molestia.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que bastó para sacar un leve sonrojo en el azabache y desvíe la mirada hacia cualquier punto inespecífico. Ya no volvió a verle en lo que comenzaron las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo; Craig se le veía demasiado solitario para su primer día, cuando normalmente el chico nuevo siempre despierta la curiosidad de todo el mundo y siempre se le ve rodeado de alumnos la primera semana de clases pero parecía que él era la excepción a tan ordinario ritual pero tras haber visto su nivel de hostilidad en la hora de la entrada era mas comprensible que la gente le evitase, después de todo es sentido común no acercarse a donde se incita al peligro, pero no era el caso de Kyle que probó el lado amable del chico y fue el único en hacerle compañía en su primer día y, a pesar de no entender como lo había conocido, poco a poco también Kenny y Cartman se le acercaron y comenzaron a hablarle, para bien o para mal fueron los primeros que conoció el azabache, aunque fue mas bien lo contrario antes de que se regresase el tiempo.

Las clases finalizaron y todo el mundo salía a borbotones de las puertas de la institución, dejando al final a los chicos que recién se conocieron, Cartman iba a hacer un trabajo a casa de Butters (o dejará que él lo haga, lo que su corazón le dijera y no le diese flojera cumplir) y Kenny había quedado con una chica pelinegra de su clase, fue un milagro puro que la inteligente Wendy Testaburger accediera a tener una cita con él, con la condición de ser formal y en el café de los Tweak pero no le interesaba mucho al rubio, finalmente pudo salir con la última chica de su curso que le faltaba y eso sin duda en su momento lo iba a celebrar. Craig iba a pasar de largo de la celebración interna del rubio cuando la voz de Kyle le detiene.

-¿nos veremos mañana?

-claro.

Por alguna razón, al pelirrojo no le molestaba en absoluto lo seco de palabras que era él, después de todo al haber compartido mesa en la cafetería de la escuela ese día se dio cuenta que no es muy platicador y siempre viendo a los que si lo eran, siguiendo con la mirada el hilo de la conversación, o eso creía, pero a su vez era demasiado relajante estar a su lado, el tiempo se hacía mas lento pero mas fácil de hacer pasar, y por el resto de la semana escolar pudo quedar en claro, que sus sentimientos iban cayendo lentamente directo a ese azabache, que estaba con él en todo y sin pronunciar una sola palabra le entendía perfectamente y sabía en lo que pensaba, muy contrario a su suerte que al igual que Stan, sus pensamientos y acciones son un total misterio.

Así fue como se han quedado; como simples amigos. Porque el corazón de Kyle lentamente era tomado por su nuevo amigo, aquél que siempre veía en el bus y en clases.

_si un día llego a olvidar todo lo que contigo pasé_  
_sería cuando enferme de algún mal incurable_

-aquí está, Sr. Marsh, quinientos veintitres doláres de mi renta -hace entrega del efectivo. -¿me deja de joder por el resto del mes?

-entonces será hasta el siguiente mes jovencito -cuenta el dinero no porque no confiase en el chico, si no por meras ganas de joderlo para dejarle en claro que no lo quería en su casa. Stan se percata de ello por conocer lo infantil que era su padre y no evita el tomarse del puente de su nariz y suspirar.

Había estado ausente debido a que buscaba desesperadamente un fastidioso empleo, ya que Shelley estaba mas que dispuesta a torturarlo una noche mas si no pagaba su renta pronto. Así que en toda la semana había salido muy temprano y regresando tarde con la única finalidad; tres días después de tanto sufrimiento finalmente encontró empleo, entre bueno y malo, como mesero en la cafetería de los Tweak. El trabajo no era malo, el lugar era cálido y poseía un aroma único, los dueños eran comprensivos respecto a darle empleo a un menor de edad y no estaba tan lleno de gente; lo complicado era tratar con el hijo, Tweek está por obvio que no tenía idea de quien era el azabache y no podía evitar el sentirse "acosado" cuando depositava su azulada mirada en él. Stan no podía siquiera hablarle sin que el rubio se hiperventile, grite o salga corriendo y decirle que ya lo conoce sería aún mas problemático con la personalidad de él así que estuvo intentando en toda su semana de trabajo tratando de hablarle y hacerse con su amistad. Suspiró resignado ya en el último día de la semana al ganarse el pánico del rubio, pero ocurrió algo que no se había imaginado... tan pronto como llegó para iniciar el día, el chico lentamente fue hasta donde él y con un sonrojo digno de la pena, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y un "hola" demasiado inaudible, pero fue suficiente para ganarse su confianza, aunque a los pocos minutos salió corriendo directo a detrás del mostrador y quedarse allí hasta después de unas horas. Eso le causó algo de gracia y con el poco atrevimiento que le ofreció Tweek, pudo hablarle y hacer que dejase de lado sus temblores, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Sonrió por el recuerdo de su semana difícil, y ya comenzaría de nueva cuenta el lunes, ya que sábados y domingos la cafetería está cerrada a como le explicaron; sábado era limpieza y mantenimiento y domingo flojera. Ahora esperaría al siguiente día para ir con Kyle y explicarle el motivo de su ausencia, sin esperarse a que ese pelirrojo quería comentarle sobre sus nuevos sentimientos hacia el chico nuevo.

* * *

**tachán! :D veré si alguien adivina lo que pretendo hacer con esto y estoy muy segura que no lo adivinarán muajaja x3 bueno, lamento si no hubo pedazo de canción ahora, la estoy ahorrando para hacerla durar todo el fic xD ahora responderé a sus comentarios que si respondo pero dudo que le hagan caso xD**

_**Garu0212: como se regresó el tiempo es como si apenas se conocieran, pero al menos Kyle no se asusta con su stalker al tener la sensación de ya conocerlo xD y si, Butters y Pip pueden ser toda ternura y muy inocentes, pero si son bien despiertos xD concuerdo, lindos ukes :3 agradezco tus comentarios x3**_

_**Sakuyachan16: no recordaba que Kyle era un hijo de tal por cual con ellos xD pero en mi fic todos se llevan bien hasta que diga lo contrario (?) ok no miento, si sabía que se llevan mal xD pero me pareció una buena oportunidad para introducir mas personajes, me alegra que te hayan gustado tanto la conversación en la escuela como la de Kyle y Kenny :3 yo también me espantaba si alguien llega conociendome y queriendo conmigo D: pero en el caso de Kyle le da cierta sensación familiar, así que ignora el hecho, gracias por tu review x3**_

_**symphknot: tienes razón, si los deseos pudiesen ser cumplidos en vida real creo que habría mas tiempo de vida y sobrepoblación mundial, sin mencionar que el huevo sería mas barato (?) ok no xD pero si, este fic me basé en un sueño que tuve cuando mi bisabuela murió cuando tenía 4 años x3 me contaron la historia y ahora estoy triste, que linda referencia para hacer un fic~ xD agradezco tu comentario x3**_

_**orochi-sempai: lamento cambiarle el nombre de principio, pero ya era la segunda vez que FF lo borra de mis comentarios D: tienes razón! tardará un poco antes de volver a enamorarse Stan y Kyle, prometo mucha intensidad en los caps x3 y no te preocupes, conforme avance la historia se irán atando cabos sueltos :3 gracias por pasar!**_

_**JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan: no se preocupe sempai, si tiene trabajos hágalos, no me enojo si no lee, no quisiera que por mi culpa repita materia D: y no se preocupe (otra vez) creo que habrá caps cada incierto tiempo xDU gracias por comentar!**_

_****_**no saben que feliz soy porque a mas gente le interesa la historia ;/; se los agradezco mucho!**

**nos leemos en el sig cap (que no sé cuando subiré) ^^**


	5. Misterioso

**Hello everybody!**

**me engañaron en mi trabajo! :D no me contratarán sino hasta el jueves (y me levanté a las 6 por nada e.é) así que mejor aprovecho para traerles cap antes de que lo deje de lado xD disfruten:**

**Disclaimer: *con escopeta en mano* porque en mi trabajo me estafaron diré que South Park SI es mío e.é pero solo por 12 segundos y vuelve a ser de Trey y Matt (?)**

* * *

Tocó repetidas veces la puerta y algo le extrañaba. Era inusual que en casa de los Broflovsky se respirara tanta paz y con eso de que Ike se estaba comenzando a parecer a Kenny, de hacer fiestas tremendamente y quedar con alguna chica. Ya habrá recibido su castigo semanal seguramente y por eso tanta quietud. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el pelinegro abre la puerta.

-hola Ike -repone con una sonrisa. El menor se veía nervioso por alguna razón.

-¿qué hay, Stan? -le dedica una sonrisa floja.

-¿está Kyle? -se percata del nerviosismo pero lo omite.

-no. Salió con un amigo suyo a hacer tarea.

-¿Kenny? -el chico niega, desconcertándolo. -¿Cartman? -vuelve a negar. -¿Butters? ¿Pip? -niega. -¿entonces?

-se llama Craig. No sé de donde mierda salió pero de repente ya venía aquí a la casa y se queda con él, o se van a no sé donde y ya casi a la noche vuelven.

-¿Craig? -se quedó extrañado. Si sabe que ese azabache estaba en su clase pero no recuerda que Kyle fuese amigo de él, ni mucho menos tan cercano como para pasarse el día entero. -¿cuándo vuelve entonces?

-no tengo idea -se encoge de hombros.

-esta bien, no importa -le sonríe.

Se despiden en un choque de puños y se aleja del hogar judío. Pensando en todo lo que se perdió en la semana que trabajaba. No pasó mucho cuando fue a la zona comercial y al cruzar la calle se encontró a ese par en una especie de cafetería, comiendo tranquilamente en una mesa que da vista a la calle. Se extrañó de verles como en una especie de cita, por lo tal, se acercó disimuladamente para escuchar de lo que hablaban. Se sentó lo mas cerca posible.

-¿tu papá es policía? -comenzó otra conversación el pelirrojo. Hacía unos minutos que la anterior finalizó y el azabache, como es costumbre, quedó callado mirando su comida o a su acompañante, ahora sabía mejor que él jamás será quien tome la palabra si no le hablan antes. El azabache asiente por la pregunta. -¿y tomó el cargo aquí o solo lo era en New York?

-tomó el cargo aquí porque dice que hace falta un hombre de verdad para un pueblo tan marica -simplificó con su voz grave, era la primera vez que hablaba tanto en un día ya que no salía de seis palabras.

-la verdad es que la policía de aquí no es la mejor -suspiró resignado. -pero bueno, espero que tu papá haga un buen trabajo.

-lo hará, resignarse no es opcional, a menos no en la familia Tucker.

-¿son todos así de obstinados? -rió por el comentario, sacando un sonrojo al otro, que pudo ver claramente el espía.

-digo, que si hay algo que podamos hacer simplemente lo hacemos y ya -desvía la mirada, para no encontrarse con esos traviesos ojos verdes. -por cierto...

-¿por cierto? -repitió con un deje de curiosidad.

-¿no estás saliendo con el otro chico? ¿con el que me confundiste el otro día? -volvió a mirarle a los ojos, ahora siendo los del otro los que se devíen de la mirada interrogatoria del ojiazul.

A Stan le dio un vuelco su corazón, sintiendo miedo de la respuesta de Kyle. Por un lado, muy poderoso, quería que el pelirrojo dijese que salían pero no había motivos para ello si recién se conocían, aunque Tucker estaba en la misma desventaja que él, como para que el chico diga que estan saliendo ellos. Se quedó estático en su lugar al igual que su "rival del amor", solo que a diferencia, éste no mostraba una pizca de curiosidad o nervios, lo que desesperaba al que si lo estaba, siempre tan neutral.

-¿porqué dices eso? -un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-se te veía toda la cara de ilusión en el bus -repuso sin cambiar su expresión. -así que, aunque sabía que sales con ese... igualmente quise intentar algo contigo, porque me gustas.

-entonces... -su sonrojo fue mas pronunciado. -podría decirse...que estás aprovechando el hecho que te parezcas a él, físicamente, ¿para atraerme?

El azabache asintió con naturalidad, no se le veía nervioso ni mucho menos temeroso de un posible rechazo, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a no simpatizar con nadie de los de su edad; quizás con algunos criminales o pandilleros se puede llevar bien, pero él no era un problemático como la gente decía, de modo a que no le interesaba ese tipo de amistades, prefería estar con gente tranquila y amable, que le ayuden a quitarse esa mala fama de encima. Se quedó expectante a lo que su acompañante tenía que decir.

Era ahora o nunca, el pelirrojo estaba prácticamente entre la espada y pared. Ahora que sabía los motivos del aquel chico de aparente fríaldad no sabía que debía hacer. Comenzaba a sentir esa típica ansiedad que a uno le da cuando está en un aprieto irremediable y busca la salida mas sensata para ello; ese par de azabaches misteriosos si que le estaban dando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía una chica de la edad de su hermano menor, que intentaba decidirse con quien ir a la graduación: si con el chico popular y amable, o con el solitario y silencioso, ¿quién le gustaba?

-no sé -bajó la mirada, sin ser capaz de sostenerla ante él. -no sé si me gustas tu o Stan... ambos son, para mi, exactamente iguales.

-¿iguales? -el pelirrojo asintió.

-ambos son tan misteriosos que no puedo saber en qué están pensando o que es lo que están sintiendo en momentos así. Pueden predecir lo que yo haré o diré y todavía tienen la decencia de no separarse de mi lado a pesar que lo que tengo pueda ser malo para ustedes -alza la mirada todavía nervioso. -me atrae el misterio que los dos poseen, porque quiero sentirme privilegiado de ser el primero en entenderlo y descifrarlo. Aún no busco el amor; porque lo único que puedo ofrecer es amistad al no conocer a ninguno muy bien -contuvo el aliento por unos segundos para continuar con lo último de valor que le quedaba. -no sé si me entiendas -suspiró. -lamento si te hago sentir mal... ¿Craig?

Le vio, pero él no mostraba tristeza o enojo en absoluto, simplemente le veía con su vista penetrante sin voltear a otra parte, como pensando en algo; quizás reflexionando que el pelirrojo le rechazó y veía una forma de como reprochárselo, pero la queja jamás llegó. Abrió lentamente la boca para simplemente volverla a cerrar. Kyle se sentía mal por no saber como tratar con él, pero a mitad de sus perturbados pensamientos sintió un golpe suave en su cabeza, recapacitó y notó como el azabache le dedicaba una mirada que él no había visto en toda la semana y probablemente nunca volverá a ver, le golpeó con la carta de menú del restaurante en el que se encontraban pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que finalmente veía una sonrisa en él, era corta y tímida, pero al fin de cuentas una sonrisa, volvió a darle algo al pelirrojo al ver esa expresión tan nueva en su acompañante.

-¿no estás molesto? -no sabía porque tenía ganas de llorar, pero le comenzaron a dar desde que vio esa sonrisa.

-no.

-pero...

-entiendo que te guste -rápidamente cortó al otro chico. -solo quería saber si sentías lo mismo que yo. Tampoco voy a llorar por los rincones porque no me correspondes, sé de que se trata esto y no hay nada en el mundo que me vuelva vulnerable.

A pesar que el de mirada metálica fue lo mas directo posible (y sin el menor tacto) a Kyle no le importó, porque se encariñó con ese chico tanto que no se molestaría por esos arranques de sinceridad, sabe lidiar con ellos y sabía bien que él no lo hacía con intención de herir, solo por bien informativo, para hacerle saber en lo que piensa. Sonrió y sin previo aviso atravesó la poca distancia que les separaba, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza, cosa que no se esperó el otro y se ruborizó por algunos minutos, pero en ningún momento correspondió el abrazo.

-eres nuevo demostrando sentimientos, ¿verdad? -sin verle sonríe victorioso al haber adivinado su conducta.

-¿se te hace? -le dice sarcásticamente a la par que lo separa y le dedica una seña levantando el dedo medio. El otro chico solo ríe.

El azabache que les espíaba en un punto incierto de la conversación se había ido, resignado a que había perdido la batalla, mas sin embargo no perdía el interés todavía de salvarle la vida y volverlo a intentar, ya habrá tiempo para volverlo a enamorar, ahora tenía concentrarse en los pequeños problemas que si no atiende, se volverán difíciles a la larga.

_sería un tonto si dijera que puedo vivir sin ti ¿que haré?_

**{EXTRA}**

Aún en el restaurancito.

-oye Craig, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-que -contestó pronto seguido de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-tu apellido es Tucker, ¿no? -el chico asiente en silencio. -entonces... ¿Ruby es hermana tuya? -vuelve a asentir. -que raro entonces.

-¿qué es raro? -bajó el vaso para poder hablarle.

-pues... mi hermano Ike va a la misma escuela que ella.

-¿y?

-que ella ya lleva tiempo aquí en South Park -señaló y añadió. -y tu acabas de llegar al pueblo... ¿cómo?

-curioso -sentenció para luego darle una mordida a su sándwich.

-quiero entender el como es esto posible -hizo un puchero inflando su mejilla izquierda. -no comprendo.

-simple -el puchero se deshizo en instantes, no pensaba que el azabache le fuera a contestar aquello. -mis padres no se soportaban, mi mamá dice que él es demasiado violento y desinteresado como para soportarlo, así que se llevó a Ruby con ella hasta acá -el pelirrojo asiente, dando a entender que comprendía. -pero hace apenas unos días mi papá habló con ella por teléfono y decidieron perdonarse...'después de dos años' -susurró aquello y volvió a regular la voz. -y como mamá es muy vaga como para volverse a mudar, quiso que nosotros viniésemos a South Park.

-¿entonces... eso pasó?

-resumido, si. Si te cuento el como llegué hasta acá es otra historia que dijeron que si contaba me castigaban.

Suspiró el pelirrojo, dándole el pésame a su amigo con la mirada quien la comprendió e hizo el ademán de restarle importancia, la conversación quedó hasta allí dado a que cada uno volvió a su comida. Los padres, si que son un tema delicado para adolescentes de esta índole, algunos eran sobreprotectores como los de Stotch, otros les importaba menos de un carajo como los de Kenny, los que salían a tener sexo, los dévotos de su religión y los que sinceramente no hay por qué mencionar. Pero el lado amable del asunto es que ningún par de padres (o padre soltero) eran iguales a otros, siempre tan únicos...al menos.

-no. Todavía sigue siendo malo.

-¿eh? ¿decías?

-nada, hablaba para mi -le sonrió para que el otro volviese a lo suyo. Tenía que aprender a pensar en voz baja o lo que es lo mismo, a que se queden sus pensamientos en su cabeza.

**FIN**

* * *

**tachán! :D supongo que se dieron cuenta que no hice la gran cosa con el triángulo amoroso ewe lo siento! pero ya tengo demasiado demasiado pensado todo lo que haría que no le di buen seguimiento y para ser sinceros, este es el cap que menos me gustó como dejé xDU espero a ustedes si. Ah! tengo dos cosas que decir:**

**1: este fic ya está llegando a su final, pero prometo que será intenso para que no se depriman ;D**

**2: estoy haciendo otro MultiChapter (o longfic, no sé como se diga xD) pero en ese tengo varias trabas y no puedo llevarlo bien a cabo, principalmente los caps no los tengo bien medidos como en este y son algo largos, tampoco tengo una pareja secundaria para manejar bien la trama. No puedo dar mucho detalle sino hasta el final de "Severely" para que sepan de que va, pero solo diré que es un AllxKyle y algunos me dijeron que será Cryle (yo solo quiero dar fanservice) y medio sé que hacer, pero si alguien quiere una pareja secundaria, deme ideas :3 no importa si es crack, necesito tener estable mi idea xD**

**bueno, aquí los coments que si respondo y supuse que no le hacen caso xD**

_**Sakuyachan16: es difícil darle el gusto, no sempai? xD al menos soy feliz de que le guste Kenny, es todo un encanto xD y yo también siento que para Kyle ya es normal que su amigo quiera tocarle el trasero xD gracias por su review**_

_**Guest: gracias por tu coment :3 espero te haya gustado el cap~!**_

_**Orochi-sempai: lo sé sempai, es casi ley de vida que Craig y Tweek estén juntos, así como Stan y Kyle, espero te haya gustado el cap :3 gracias por tu coment x3**_

_**Garu0212: no te preocupes sempai, las parejas no terminarán así xD soy débil ante el Creek, sentí la necesidad de incluirlos (?) gracias por su coment y disfrute el cap x3**_

_**JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan: el triángulo amoroso duró poco, lo siento pero es que tengo demasiada estructurada la historia que no sé si se nota lo muy forzado que me quedó, igual agradezco que pasara sempai y estudie mucho, que es mas lista que yo xDUu**_

**nos leemos en el sig cap ^^**


	6. Reloj cobrizo

**Hello everybody!**

**que creen? hoy es mi día de descanso! :D si me contrataron ewe y me han traído en joda hasta este momento, fiuu! y sobre mis fics, a que no creen tampoco? :3 tengo muchas noticias al final del cap y pido disculpas porque el cap anterior salió feo ;w; o corto, lo que no les pareció (?)**

**Disclaimer: porque al final del mes me pagarán lo suficiente para comprar un 3DS diré que South Park no es mío, estoy ahorrando para ello (?) (Nya: ¿quién lee tus disclaimers? xD)**

* * *

_no podré olvidarte porque severamente caí en tu fe_  
_si te vuelvo a ver, sobraría lo que te diré_  
_solo quiero retornar el tiempo para evitar dejarte_

Ya domingo, volvió a buscar a Kyle a su casa y esta vez si pudo dar con él debido a que el Sr. Tucker se había llevado a su hijo a una especie de servicio social para que le ayude en su nuevo trabajo, de modo a que tenía la vía libre el azabache. Tocó varias veces y esta vez su pelirrojo amigo fue quien le atendió.

-¡Stan! -no ocultó su alegría de verlo después de dos semanas sin rastros de él. Se le abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo. -¡que bueno verte!

-lo mismo digo, Kahl -correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa, para luego separarse.

-¿en dónde estuviste en todo este rato? había olvidado preguntarte en donde vives -le reprochó de inmediato para luego volver a sonreír con energías. -¿a qué no adivinarás lo que ha ocurrido en la escuela?

-no lo adivino, pero si me invitas a pasar a tu sala tal vez logre saberlo -inquirió con voz cantarina, provocándole una risita en su amigo y lo jala dentro, forzándolo a sentarse y luego él a su lado.

-¿a que no crees? -le veía por unos segundos donde el azabache se encoge de hombros en señal de no saber. -South Park participará en un concurso escolar a nivel nacional, donde se verán temas de matemáticas, historia, geografía y biología.

-que interesante -fingió el chico con un supuesto semblante de concentración, a lo que el pelirrojo ríe y le da un golpe en el hombro por ello.

-lo mejor de eso...no contengo la emoción -cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse, cosa inútil. -¡seré yo quien represente a South Park!

-¡felicidades! -le abrazó para compartir el momento. -¿cuándo es el concurso?

-aún no me lo dicen porque todavía no está definido, pero me lo dirán con una semana de anticipo, ¿crees que podré estudiar esa misma semana?

-yo creo que si, hasta te sobrará tiempo para poder presumir -rió por su comentario y Kyle le imitó.

-¿me ayudarías a estudiar?

-por supuesto, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

-no eres mi amigo -de inmediato repuso. -eres mi mejor amigo, el único que entiende que esta noticia es emocionante. Se lo conté a Craig, Kenny y Cartman pero a ellos no les interesa.

El azabache ya no prestaba atención, se quedó perdido en el momento en el que lo señaló como su mejor amigo, tal parece que las cosas se habían aclarado con respecto a Craig y no pudo evitar sonreír con energías. Se levantó del sofá y en un abrazo levanta al pelirrojo del suelo, dando brincos y giros que obviamente terminaron en el suelo por algo llamado gravedad.

-oye -se levanta del suelo y le ayuda al anfitrión. -para celebrar que serás el representante de South Park, te compraré lo que sea que te guste de la zona comercial, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-me parece bien -también se levanta. -espero que tu billetera no llore demasiado -sonríe con suficiencia, sacándole una risita nerviosa al ojiazul. -es broma -ríe.

_todo lo que guardo está severamente atrapado en mi_  
_ahora sé que así, no podré, por mas tiempo vivir_  
_y sin ti solo quisiera en tristeza morir_

El centro comercial, el mas grande establecimiento para la compra-venta de prácticamente lo que sea, no hacían distinciones específicas. Dentro de este gran local residían otras tiendas mas pequeñas, que venden desde ropa, zapatos y joyería hasta medicinas, tatuajes, droga y libros no aptos para menores. Los dos mejores amigos iban de un local a otro viendo lo que podrían comprar o simplemente ignorar si era demasiado a la vista. Decidieron parar en una tienda de antiguedades y ver algo que pudiese interesarles.

-¿te gusta este sombrero, Stan? -el azabache retiró su vista de unas telas para ver a su amigo con un sombrero de copa, como los del gentleman. El pelirrojo puso cara de elegancia y el otro ríe por ello.

-te ves encantador -repuso entre risas.

-¿y qué te comprarás? -deja el sombrero en su sitio para dirigirse con Stan, que veía ahora la joyería.

-la pregunta correcta es, ¿qué te compraré? ¿te gusta algo de aquí?

-pues es mas bonito que la tienda de a lado, sinceramente me asustó tanta luz de neón.

-lo sé -ríe. -¿entonces?

Kyle paseó su vista en todos los adornos y objetos que se encontraban al alcance, pero justo antes de decir algo se percata de que Stan había detenido su vista en un lugar específico.

-¿Stan?

El azabache no le escuchaba, tenía toda su atención en aquél reloj de bolsillo que recién había cogido en sus manos para verlo detenidamente. Color cobrizo. Lo abrió y notó lo que mas le causó terror: las manecillas caminaban al revés, el reloj andaba bien, funcionaba y todo estaba en correcto orden, pero solo estaba ese detalle que iba hacia atrás. Lo estremeció un poco y lo cerró para volverlo a dejar en su lugar. Volteó a ver al encargado de la tienda y luego a Kyle, como si de un trance se tratara, de uno que le hizo recordar su importante misión.

-¿sucede algo joven? -se acercó el hombre de baja estatura.

-¿estás bien, Stan? -le tomó del hombro para despertarle de sus pensamientos.

-estoy bien -fingió con una sonrisa bien puesta y se dirigió al encargado. -disculpe, ¿en dónde consiguió este reloj? -señaló el que recién soltó.

-es un antiguo artefacto pero de un valor monetario significativo -confesó. -solo que nadie lo compra porque no anda como normal. Pero si usted lo quiere se lo puedo ofrecer a mitad de precio, para poderlo vender ya.

-no... no gracias, no tengo suficiente dinero -sonrió apenado. -lo siento. Vamos Kyle -se encaminó hacia afuera de la tienda.

-¿usted me lo vende? -se apresuró el pelirrojo. -vendré por él mañana -le dejó el dinero al encargado y se apresuró a salir de allí.

Siguieron ellos caminando en toda la zona comercial, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. Kyle, por su parte, estaba feliz por el regalo que le hará a su nuevo mejor amigo; vio con qué dedicación y profundidad observaba ese reloj de bolsillo y aunque caminara hacia atrás creía que eso no le ha de importar. Estaba agradecido de tenerle de amigo y una forma de hacérselo saber era regalándole ese reloj. Sin saber lo que realmente pasará cuando le de ese presente al azabache, que realmente significa que el tiempo de dicha persona está contado.

* * *

**tachán! x3 espero les haya gustado y para mi criterio es un poco corto, no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora D: y dejando eso de lado (ya que le hago ;w;) mis noticias que seguramente no leen por culpa de Nya (?) me gusta echarle la culpa (y ponerle nombre) a mi consciencia (Nya: ¬¬)**

**1: como ya dije, el final es inevitable y ya casi lo alcanzamos :3 falta poquito x3**

**2: estoy haciendo muchos fics para subir :D dos One-Shots, el MultiChapter de AllxKyle y uno misterioso que subiré hasta el Enero siguiente :3 espero les guste x3**

**(Nya: por eso yo responderé a comentarios, porque no eres responsable Nayru ¬¬)**

_**Garu0212: pronto Craig y Tweek se conocerán según Nay, a ella y a mi nos da gusto que te haya gustado la relación que llevan Craig y Kyle ^^ y creo que con seguridad te gustará el siguiente MultiChapter n.n se nota que podría gustarte el humor, agradezco que leas n.n**_

_**symphknot: me alegra que quieras leer el MultiChapter :3 así le hablaría a la Musa de Nay para que escriba a la de ya, y tienes razón, Craig llegó allí de acomodado cuando Stan ya tenía todo planeado ¬¬ que malo, pero la cosa es de Nayru y te garantizo que te gustará el final de este fic, viene el spoiler del fic :3 gracias por comentar**_

_**JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan: lo sé, yo también esperaba mas del trío e.é pero Nay ya está haciendo otro trío en su siguiente fic :3 tan solo espero que me de acción e.é estas de acuerdo conmigo? y nos alegra tus sugerencias para el AllxKyle, créeme, todas esas las verás ;D tan solo espera y agradezco el review**_

_**Sakuyachan16: agradecemos que te guste el fic *-* y no te preocupes, verás como se acomoda el fic para que todos se ukeen a Kyle (?) y gracias a tus sugerencias habrá un trío amoroso (espero que mejor que el de aquí) durante un rato :3 por problemas existenciales y culpa de... mejor no digo, ya diré mucho spoiler xD gracias por pasar y estaremos felices con que leas el sig fic :3**_

_**Orochi-san: yo me quejo de lo corto que salió y lo poco intenso del trío en el cap anterior ewe pero si a ti te gustó no me quejaré n.n y si te gustó ese trío, te gustará el del siguiente fic, por alguna razón a Nay le gusta hacer eso, y lamento que el fic esté finalizando, pero estará bien :3 y el sig MultiChapter tiene caps indefinidos, así que estará larguito o al menos durará un rato x3 así que no estés triste, gracias por comentar n.n**_

**nos vemos en el sig cap ^^**


	7. Atropello en la calle 26

**Hello everybody!**

**decidí subir el penúltimo capítulo de este fic a pesar que aún no es mi descanso (ya trabajé toda la semana ;w; me pagaron pero no me dan día libre aún TwT) y como llegué con tiempo de sobra, después de leer los fics que tengo en mis favs (felicidades chicas, son mis musas para hacer mis fics ;D) aquí les traigo, si, oyeron bien (leyeron), el penúltimo cap y sin mas preámbulos vayamos a tal :3**

**Disclaimer: de ser mío South Park, obligaría a Matt y a Trey a besarse en público y luego a Stan y Kyle ewe (?)**

* * *

El lunes llegó con tranquilidad, a Kyle ya no le sorprendía la ausencia de Stan ahora que sabía que estaba trabajando y ya sabía en donde también. Llegó a la parada del bus donde sus amigos ya estaban conversando de cualquier nimiedad, a lo lejos podía notar a Craig, que prefirió ir caminando hasta la escuela, pero no iba solo; grande fue su sorpresa el verlo junto a otros chicos de la clase. Token Black, que es su compañero de equipo por un trabajo del Sr. Garrison y ahora se encariñó, Kevin Stoley de igual modo, pero le conoció por mera de las casualidades y ahora no se separaba del azabache, Clyde Donovan y Tweek Tweak también se habían encariñado con Craig luego de que él les salvara de unos bravucones. Tal parecía que todos se llevaban bien; Clyde comentaba con Token sobre una película que el castaño descubrió y aunque el afroamericano ya la había visto, le prestaba atención como si no la conociera. Kevin no prestaba atención, leía un libro de ciencia ficción a la par que escuchaba música con los auriculares puestos, solo no se perdía porque entre Token y Clyde lo sujetaban cada uno del hombro para guiarlo mientras que Tweek mantenía una conversación unilateral con Craig, acerca de sus miedos y sospechas hacia el gobierno y/o los gnomos, el azabache solo lo escuchaba y le veía atentamente, de vez en cuando formaba una minúscula sonrisa ante tanta incoherencia, que provocaba en su paranoico amigo un sonrojo y un silencio de dos minutos para seguir hablando. Verle entrando en confianza hizo sentir mejor en cierto modo a Kyle.

-hasta que se hizo de sus propios amigos -opinó Eric, viendo al team pasar.

-conozco a Clyde -comentó Kenny. -es un buen compañero en...

-¿qué nos encargaron de tarea? -cortó rápidamente el castaño, dirigiéndose a Kyle. El rubio solo rió por la obvia interrupción.

-no tengo idea pero ya la he hecho, estoy seguro -le siguió el juego con la intención de no permitirle al rubio reanudar la conversación anterior.

-no aguantan nada -se defendió con una sonrisa Kenneth.

El bus llegó sin aviso y casi ni los recogía, solo se detuvo porque Cartman sin remordimiento alguno empujó a Kenny a la calle y así pudieron abordar, el rubio no murió pero estuvo a un paso de un paro cardíaco. Fuera de eso, el día pudo transcurrir tan aburrido de no ser porque Kyle, en un movimiento fugaz en la que el azabache no veía, le había robado otra libreta y dejó la anterior en su mochila, y en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el reloj de bolsillo que le compró (así de despistado estuvo el chico, que no sintió el peso del reloj); quería seguir curioseando la contraportada de la libreta de biología y encontró algo interesante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el resto de los alumnos ni mucho menos del maestro, quien le quitó ese pequeño papel que sobresalía del cuaderno, un gastado recorte de periódico que el profesor tomó en sus manos.

-bien alumnos -indicó el maestro para llamar la atención de todos. -veamos qué recaditos son los que se mandan, Broflovsky -le retó con la mirada y leyó en voz alta, sin imaginarse que se arrepentiría por ello. -joven de 17 años fue atropellado en la calle 26 -todos comenzaron a murmurar aún sin saber de que iba la noticia, el maestro prosigió para poder entender. -a la altura de la una de la tarde, hora escolar; un joven sufrió el trágico accidente donde se lesionó la cabeza, piernas y el brazo derecho. El nombre de la víctima es Kyle Broflovsky de apenas 17 años.

El profesor ya no pudo seguir leyendo la nota, de inmediato el aludido le arrebató al maestro el recorte, había recogido sus cosas y se marchó sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás o atender a los regaños del docente. Todos se habían quedado helados al escuchar la noticia de algo que no ha pasado y seguramente ni pasará; pronto se escucharon murmuros sobre aquello, algunos decían que era montaje o lo inventaron para joder al pelirrojo o solo para llamar la atención. Los que conocían a la "víctima" de tal suceso no creían lo que escucharon, no sonaba a alguna travesura o forma de molestar, era un golpe demasiado bajo para ser ese tipo de bromas.

-¿ese Stan fue el que hizo la broma? genial -susurró el castaño con una pizca de malicia, claramente convencido de ser una travesura del azabache.

-¿cómo Stan pudo ser tan estúpido como para dejar eso allí? -se golpeaba mentalmente Kenneth, viendo el aprieto en el que se dejó el otro y rezando por que no le vaya tan mal cuando se encare con Kyle.

-... -el otro azabache tan solo suspiró por el problema que el profesor desató y cuando la mirada de éste se posó en él, solo le levanto el dedo medio. No era problema suyo pero no podía ignorarlo tanto como quisiera, después de todo el pelirrojo es su amigo.

Ni bien esperó a que las clases finalizaran o que el azabache saliese de su trabajo, salió rápidamente de la escuela y se dirigió al café de Tweek hecho una furia mientras iba leyendo el recorte. Imposible que fuese una broma, era tan real y muy bien narrado como para un principiante en la escritura como lo es Stan, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿porqué Stan tenía ese recorte en su libreta y porqué no le dijo nada al respecto?, tenía esas y mucho mas dudas que esperaba a que el azabache le respondiese de una manera u otra. Llegó a la cafetería y de inmediato lo forzó a salir a descanso, tras unos cuantos intentos finalmente le cedieron el permiso y se fue a rastras a la casa del pelirrojo que en todo el camino lo empujó y lo jaló del brazo para que anduviese mas rápido. Una vez llegando lo arrojó contra su sofá y se puso delante de él. No había nadie en su casa puesto que sus padres trabajan y Ike estaba en clases, así que podían discutir en completa privacidad.

-Kyle, ¿qué carajos...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque en su cara, Kyle le puso el recorte donde se podía apreciar demasiado bien el encabezado. Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder en sorpresa al ver lo que el pelirrojo tenía en sus manos, comenzaba su vista azulada a cristalizarse por ello.

-¿qué significa esto, Stan? -dejó caer el pedazo de papel al suelo, donde el mencionado lo levantó rápidamente. -habla -demandó.

-¿cómo diste con esto? -fue todo lo que le salía de la garganta, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado.

-¡Stan! responde -exigió elevando un poco la voz, tampoco estaba tan contento con la actitud que tomaba contra él. -¿eres un acosador?

-dime... ¿es demasiado importante el ir al concurso escolar? -bajó la mirada.

-¡es mi vida! jamás he tenido esta oportunidad que pocas veces se presenta, no la dejaría pasar por nada.

-¿ni por el consejo de tu mejor amigo? -le vio a los ojos, haciendo estremecer al contrario por su reciente serenidad, pero aún la mantenía.

-si fueras mi amigo me dirías que haces con ese papel y porque escribes cosas extrañas en la contraportada de tus libretas -se defendió y aunque no debía haber dicho eso, el calor del momento le hizo reaccionar, sorprendiendo al otro.

-¿qué tu que? -se levantó de su lugar. -te había dicho que...

-que no mirara, lo sé y lo siento pero de igual modo no te escapas, dime desde cuando me sigues o sabes de mi. Me es muy extraño que sepas tanto de mi y yo nada de ti.

-te lo diré todo si prometes no ir al concurso.

-¡no me chantajees! -bramó, mas molesto. Tomó del brazo al chico y lo encaminó a la salida. -vete.

-Kyle -apenas si podía hablarle. -si vas, vas a morir.

-¡que te vayas! -lo empujó fuera y cerró la puerta al acto, sin darle mas oportunidad de hablar o verle.

Estuvo por unos minutos pegado a la puerta hasta que escuchó pasos alejándose de su hogar, entonces pudo respirar con normalidad y vencido por las emociones, dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo, deslizándose por toda la puerta. Dios, nunca se había sentido así por nadie, sintió como si un peso le fuera quitado de encima una vez que el azabache se fue de su casa, con él presente se sentía ahogado, a merced de él, vulnerable a lo que pudiese hacer y la verdad es que meditándolo bien, no le importaba si caía en algún juego de él porque no sentía miedo ni peligro, porque su misterio lo llevó a tratar con él y cautivarse con todo lo relacionado a él, su corazón palpitaba en señal de expectación, de emoción y de excitación por intentar adivinar su próximo movimiento que era desconocido para él. Cae en cuenta de sus pensamientos, y niega con todo su ser la verdad que recién ha descubierto y que por orgullo no irá a corroborarlo, pero a contra sus pensamientos, él se ha enamorado de su acosador.

_de saber que todo así terminaría, no debí decidir que te amaría_  
_¿hasta cuando dije que te olvidaría?_

Por la siguiente semana ya no fue capaz de asistir a su trabajo por el hecho de intentar acercarse a Kyle y hacer que lo escuche al menos un minuto mas, para poder decirle lo que le había ocultado y sus motivos de haberlo hecho, pero el pelirrojo simplemente se negó a hablarle y se privó de su presencia en todo ese tiempo, centrándose únicamente en sus estudios, porque él iba a representar a South Park y con un patético mal presagio no sería suficiente para evitar su cometido. Stan no pudo hacer mas que contar los días que faltaban para el accidente. Se adelantó a lo que sería la calle 26 y la avenida donde ocurrirá el accidente, midió el tiempo del semáforo para cambiar de señal y la velocidad reglamentaria de los autos para transitar por esa calle; estaba tan nervioso por ese día que quería saberlo todo para que no hubiese nada que quede fuera de su alcance y quería que todo esté normal para su intervensión. No sabía que iba a hacer o que pasará, tan solo quería evitar a toda costa ese día y se estaba acercando éste mismo a paso veloz y sin que pudiese evitar ya comenzaba a asfixiarlo, como si él fuese el que iba a morir.

_severamente, te amé y te necesité tan severamente_  
_por ti no soy capaz, ni de nuevamente enamorarme_

-Kyle, ¿no crees que es exagerado estar aquí toda la semana? -le preguntó su hermano menor en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, sin atreverse a entrar. -ya mañana comenzará la segunda semana en la que no salgas por nada. Mamá está preocupada.

-lo siento Ike, pero necesito espacio y tiempo para poder concentrarme en lo que estoy estudiando -sin verle se excusó, con la vista metida en el libro. -ya me dijeron que de este lunes al otro es el concurso escolar en South Park High School y habrá un montón de gente de otras partes, así que quiero que todo esté perfecto -Ike suspiró.

-tu búsqueda de la perfección vuelve otra vez -comentó con cansancio. -¿si sabes que un humano JAMÁS será perfecto?

-lo sé, y ahora no molestes que estoy ocupado -aún sin verlo le arrojó un libro que el menor con facilidad esquivó y cerró la puerta para darle a su hermano su tan preciada tranquilidad. Él iría a jugar videojuegos a casa de los Tucker, para conocer al hermano mayor de su amiga que recién fue transferido de New York.

Pero lo que el pelinegro ignoraba era que su hermano no conseguía esa afamada tranquilidad que buscaba. Su mente iba y venía de un lado a otro, recordando la discusión que tuvo con su mejor amigo una semana atrás, no concebía que lo que le dijo fuese verdad, pero tampoco creía que fuera una mentira viniendo de él, no había lógica si se ponía a pensar, y no estaba seguro si hacía bien en mantenerlo alejado de su persona, después de todo el azabache jamás hizo algo que le alertara de un peligro o sospecha de algún mal indicio, estaba totalmente seguro y confiado en que ese chico jamás le haría un mal, pero no entendía en ese caso el porque justamente el día del concurso le dice que falte, estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo para que todo le salga bien ese día, pero cada vez que pensaba en lo que podría pasar se le venía a la mente lo que él le dijo.

_'si vas, vas a morir.'_

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para quitarse esa absurda idea, conocía perfectamente el pueblo en el que vivía y estaba totalmente seguro que nada le pasaría si se cuidaba bien. Sin duda asistiría al concurso y lo ganaría, y le demostraría a Stan que estaba equivocado, que no pasó nada de lo que decía y que todo saldría bien, y al final... confesar sus sentimientos a pesar de saber que tenía las de perder por el enojo que le tuvo y tal vez siga resentido, pero haría su día perfecto muy a pesar de lo que el azabache le diga, porque él no tenía planeado morir. Pero tampoco pretendía pasar su vida molesto con él, ya que ya no hace su vida sin sus misterios y arranques espontáneos.

_sería un tonto si dijera que puedo vivir sin ti ¿que haré?_

* * *

**tachán! owo espero que este cap les haya gustado y esperen pronto el final que será hasta mi día de descanso (si Dios y mi jefe quieren) y sobre el AllxKyle, no he podido avanzarle pero mínimo cuando termine este fic subiré el prólogo (o introducción, como se llame) y les va a gustar! owó lo garantizo! o al menos pienso que les interesará x3 ahora pasaré a los reviews que si respondo que Nya no hizo buen trabajo -3- por eso será un niño cuando vuelva a aparecer (?)**

_**Garu0212: gracias por tu review *-* bueno, pues creo que el final de este fic si te gustará porque combino el Hurt/Comfort con el humor y romance x3 y acerca del reloj, no te diré nada de el porque ya te darás cuenta de lo que ocurrirá pronto ;D y te agradezco tus felicitaciones, y el primer One-Shot ya lo subí y te agradezco haberte pasado n.n es Eclipse total del amor, el segundo aún lo hago, llevo la mitad y si me desocupo del One-Shot que subiré en Enero (llevó una décima xD) lo terminaría en mi próximo descanso :3**_

_**JigokuTsuki 'TsukI-chan: también habrá Dyle en mi AllxKyle ;D y sabes que? otro pequeño adelanto del fic, habrá un punto en el que varios quedarán verdaderamente enamorados de Kyle, pero al final se tendrá que decidir por uno, y espero poder leer tu fic Dyle sempai x3 gracias por tu review**_

_**Sakuyachan16: me ha pasado, yo tampoco consiento tanto a ukes demasiado sumisos o muy inocentes que rayan la ingenuidad (pienso que los subestiman), es por eso que me gusta darles un toque de "independencia" o estilo válgase xD aww en serio mi Kyle es un buen uke? (Kyle: uke yo? ¬¬) te gusta? *-* lo agradezco en serio! y sobre tu sugerencia, no sé porque pero me convencí con el McTucker (o Crenny creo que se llama xD) y habrá triángulo amoroso en el AllxKyle (además de un montón de corazones rotos) y supongo que yo también ponía cara de circunspecto con la noticia de Kyle, pobre, él todo emocionado y el que finge emocionarse también se la lleva para sumar puntos xD y pronto sabrás de qué va el reloj ;D agradezco tu review**_

_**Orochi-sempai: ya verás como todos los misterios quedan resueltos, si no dime en donde tienes dudas y si no lo expliqué, te lo explico yo ;3 y cierto, ahora que lo dices me recuerda también a la misma película xD no lo había notado, y si, quiero acabar pronto el fic de Enero, pero si ya subí uno de los dos One-Shots que iba a hacer, pronto habrá otro, espero te guste x3 gracias por tus coments**_

_**Aleja x3: principalmente me gusta tu nick xD y wii! hay otra Kpopper por aquí! xD espero te vaya gustando el fic nwn y si, aunque solo conozco dos canciones de FT Island son mi amor (escucho mas SHINee y Super Junior xD así que me enlisto ahora en FT Island) agradezco tus comentarios~**_

**bien, nos vemos en el siguiente cap ^^**


	8. Felizmente otro día

**Hello everybody!**

**finalmente llegó mi día de descanso y el último capi de este fic, lo quise subir anoche pero llegué muy tarde del trabajo y lo que hice fue tirar hueba xD además que estoy triste por varios factores, dos de ellos tienen que ver con mi trabajo y uno es que una amiga mía ya va a dejar el fandom de SP ;W; en fin, para levantar los ánimos hay una sorpresita al final... avance de dos MultiChapters! :'3 ahora sin mas vayamos al cap.**

**Disclaimer: South Park no es mío y por ahora no tengo ánimos para pelearlo (?)**

* * *

El tan famoso día había llegado por fin, en el calendario, el día 24 estaba encerrado como meta, pero ahora estaba tachado, dando a entender que ya estaban viviendo en ese día. En la habitación de Stanley, todo yacía en penumbras por las cortinas que estaban prohibiendo el paso de los rayos de sol a la desolada habitación, la luz se encontraba apagada y sin intención de cambiar su estado. Hacía tiempo que despertó pero no se dignaba a salir de la cama, de dentro de sus sábanas. Pensaba, pensaba mas que nunca lo que tendría que hacer y decir cuando el momento lo requiera. Estaba nervioso y asustado, en sus manos se encontraba la vida de su amado y como siempre, el cerebro tan cabrón que es, comenzaba a maquinar un montón de posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir si pasaba cualquier cosa errónea en su acto heroíco, miles de escenarios diferentes se presentaban en su cabeza y no hacía mas que acelerar su corazón y contrayendo sus pulmones a una velocidad alarmante, sintió que se ahogaba y que perdía consciencia lentamente, ya no canalizaban oxígeno sus pulmones y con el susto que estaba adquiriendo se levanta lo mas pronto que pudo, cayéndose en el proceso pero al fin estando de pie sintió que su respiración se regulaba. Se tranquilizó y comenzó a ponerse en marcha, se arregló un poco y salió de la habitación, aún ignorante de que portaba ese reloj de bolsillo que le había sido obsequiado. Había tenido una pesadilla despierto y nada le importaba mas que la meta que se había trazado en su mente, no prestó mas atención solo a lo estrictamente necesario.

A su tanto, Kyle estaba terminando de arreglar las cosas que se llevaría a la escuela, entre ellas un libro que Stan le había dado en algún momento de sus variadas salidas. No había tenido oportunidad de leerlo y en algunos momentos no tenía el ánimo, pero viendo que le sobraba algo de tiempo decidió sentarse en el sofá, que fue testigo tanto de la felicidad de ambos por la buena noticia como la discusión que tuvieron, hojeó el libro. Era una novela de aventura y acción, con una pizca de misterio y un toque de romance, tal como a él le gustaba.

_**[FLASHBACK:]**_

_-sabes... te he de confesar algo._

_Esas palabras tomaron desprevenido al de ojos verdes, que leía una revista hasta que el azabache le robó toda la atención. Estaban en una de sus salidas cualquiera para pasar tiempo juntos, esta vez tocó ir al parque central, ubicado estratégicamente detrás de la zona comercial. Estaban sentados en un columpio infantil, el columpio en el que caben 4 personas, sentados uno frente al otro sin otro propósito mas que pasar el rato._

_-¿qué? -fue todo lo que dijo para animar a su amigo a hablar._

_-tengo un libro, que es muy bueno pero, me trae malos recuerdos y no puedo deshacerme de él -bajó ligeramente la mirada, como buscando mas palabras para continuar._

_-¿es el que leías el otro día? hace ya tiempo -el chico asiente. -¿de qué trata?_

_-de cosas que seguramente a ti te gustarán -lo saca de su mochila. -no quiero tirarlo por ser una interesante lectura pero no me lo pienso quedar -le entrega el libro. -¿lo quieres?_

_-¿no será una broma en la que el libro es una trampa? -le mira de forma juguetona mientras toma el libro y lo hojea con desconfianza._

_-¿qué necesidad tengo de hacerte una broma? -reprochó con falso resentimiento. -en todo caso es mejor hacérsela a Cartman, ¿no?_

_-supongo que si -ríe y abre completamente la mitad, apareciendo una escena peculiar que leyó en voz alta. -entonces fue cuando Krea desconfió de él, al sentirse engañada por Ían. Se quedó de ese modo con el medallón que necesitaba él para volver a su mundo. Sonaba egoísta pero ella lo creía conveniente... -el azabache prestaba atención hasta que de pronto escuchó las últimas líneas que leyó Kyle. -...Ían entonces exclamó al aire, con su rostro anegado en lágrimas: después de amarte es imposible volver a enamorarme... sería un tonto si dijera que puedo vivir sin ti, ¿qué haré? -cerró el libro, sacando al otro chico de su trance._

_-¿y después? -simuló estar interesado en la lectura, con una sonrisa._

_-pensé que ya habías leído el libro -guardó el libro en su mochila. -pienso que te identificas con Ían, ambos se ven con la misma cara de tonto enamorado -ríe, sacándole un sonrojo al otro._

_-¿ah si? y tu te pareces a Krea, demasiado inteligente pero para que lo deberías no estás en la jugada -se defendió con una sonrisa pícara, el pelirrojo le fulmina con la mirada._

_**[FIN FLASHBACK]**_

Ya no recordaba ese pedazo de la lectura si no es que volvió a posar su vista en esa hoja, pero ya no importaba, mas bien ya no le importaba; se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo, a aquél que comenzaba a querer de una forma que estaba mas allá de una amistad y que sin duda, por ese arranque de ira que tuvo contra él jamás le llegará a decir ese nuevo sentir, pero después del concurso ya le buscaría y con total seguridad hablará con él para arreglar de una buena vez las cosas con él, ¿dónde encontrará a alguien tan atento y amable que sea así como él? si le permiten decir que nunca (y no quería contar a Craig que le veía como un hermano), de modo a que esa distancia que había establecido ya le estaba volviendo loco, quería arreglar su situación con el azabache lo mas pronto posible.

Caminó sin muchos ánimos por las angostas calles de South Park, había desistido de tomar el bus para poder relajarse un poco y poner su mente en orden, se le había hecho bastante extraño que Kenny y Pip hayan estado tan histéricos cuando el pelirrojo pasó de largo de la parada, vale que se preocupen por él pero no le veía necesario (ni menos de Pip con el que habla solo en clases) y después de tantos remilgos pudo irse sin problemas, escapando de ellos. Antes de seguir su trayecto se detiene en seco, como si quisiera recordar un evento que ya habia vivido y por algún accidente había olvidado; no le prestó mucha atención y se colocó sus auriculares y le subió el volumen hasta su tope a la canción que escuchaba, _Severely_. Recordó también el libro que el azabache le obsequió días antes de su pelea así que lo sacó de su mochila y comenzó a leerlo mientras caminaba, siendo cuidadoso en caso de cruzar una calle o esquivar personas. Quería relajarse y ya no pensar en los hechos, tan solo en su meta de ganar el concurso interescolar.

Stan paseaba por las calles en un intento de dar con la que debería. Ahora mas que nunca debía estar mas consciente de la realidad y con la mente fija en un solo objetivo, inconscientemente comenzó a caminar mas rápido, de pronto comenzó a trotar a un ritmo considerable y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya se le veía corriendo por las calles, cual desesperado por llegar a recibir su herencia millonaria, mas en esta ocasión corría para evitar que la historia se reescribiese de nuevo en su frete, tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de permitir tal atrocidad.

Kyle no podía concentrarse bien en la lectura, nada tenía que ver el libro o la canción que ni se molestó en cambiar y al contrario, continuó repitiendo porque le daba una cierta nostalgia de algo que no conocía. Estaba mas absorto en sus pensamientos, en recuerdos que no sabía que tenía. Veía en esas memorias a un par de niños de ocho años jugando al Guitar Hero, también veía a esos mismos niños pero ya vueltos unos pubertos estando en la parada del bus junto a un rubio que finalmente se descubrió el rostro y un castaño que había bajado considerable de peso, ahora podía ver a esos dos niños del inicio, hechos todos unos adolescentes con ya la madurez suficiente como para saber lo que quieren, y eso que querían era el estar juntos para no separarse otra vez, nunca mas. El pelirrojo no sabía desde cuando tenía un inexplicable nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar crecían a segundos, ¿porqué en sus recuerdos veía a Stan? no lo sabía y no lo entendía, pero conforme le llegaba la reciente información sentía que las piezas iban encajando a como veía lo que pasó en esos dos meses en los que el azabache había formado parte de su vida, sin darse cuenta, iba recordando lentamente lo que fue borrado por aquél misterioso salto en el tiempo.

También ignoraba el hecho que sin fijarse había llegado pronto a la calle 26 y a tan solo una cuadra de distancia, detrás de él iba el azabache, que cuando se dispuso a detenerse para tomar mas aire y con ello mas impulso y seguir corriendo, su corazón también se había detenido al ver lo que mas temía en esos momentos; Kyle, SU Kyle, estaba caminando distraídamente hacia el cruce y convenientemente, estaba llegando conduciendo con suma rapidez aquél hombre que se cobraría su vida. Mil imágenes pasaron por su mente en esa fracción de segundo, en su mayoría eran momentos felices que se teñían de un tétrico carmesí.

-¡DETENTE!

Gritó a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones en esos momentos pero fue campantemente ignorado por llevar los auriculares. La luz del semáforo se había puesto de forma a que los peatones (el único de momento, Kyle) pudiesen cruzar la calle. Stan, sacando fuerzas de lugares desconocidos volvió a correr con todo lo que le estaba dando el cuerpo hasta la calle. Ese hombre distraído, comenzó a buscar su móvil que accidentalmente tiró al suelo de su vehículo y descuidó el mando justo cuando el pelirrojo iba cruzando.

Pero la historia no se repitió.

El azabache había llegado a tiempo al cruce mientras que Kyle no se daba por enterado, y pudo anteponerse él quien recibió el impacto ya que el conductor lo vio pero no tuvo tiempo de frenar, de modo a que la cabeza del ojiazul chocó con el vidrio del parabrisas y el resto del cristal se incrustaba en su pierna y brazo izquierdos para finalmente dejarlo en el suelo boca arriba unos cuantos centímetros del auto. Ya había cruzado con éxito la calle, finalmente había recordado gran parte de lo que olvidó, pero había un detalle que olvidaba, siguió meditando pero el sonido del golpe sacó de sus cavilaciones al pelirrojo quien en acto reflejo se quitó los auriculares y volteó hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Corrió apresurado hasta caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su amigo, el cual pudo notar la mancha de sangre que emanaba de su cabeza, producto del golpe y también vio que a un lado suyo, roto del vidrio y sin tapa, yacía ese reloj de bolsillo cobrizo, con la novedad de que se había detenido completamente en la 1:00 exactamente.

_te amaré tan severamente porque no puedo olvidarte_  
_no quiero nada mas, solo a ti abrazarte_  
_aún si no consigo este sentimiento deshacer_

Abrazó el cuerpo del azabache y lloró como jamás pensó hacerlo. Gritó múltiples veces su nombre hasta desgarrarse la garganta, sus lágrimas caían y manchaban el rostro de su amado, su vista se nubló completamente por su rostro lloroso, jamás se había sentido tan deshecho en su vida. Paramédicos llegaron lo mas pronto posible y a como pudieron tranquilizaron al chico, el cual sin remedio, ni ganas, ni fuerzas fue al concurso interescolar, ahora sabiendo que no valió la pena el haber ido.

Ganó, para clavar mas heridas en su corazón, como había predicho ganó y la persona que se situó en el segundo lugar estaba debajo de él por 50 puntos dando a entender que su victoria era inminente. Eso no lo alegraba en absoluto. Ajeno a la celebración que la escuela quería dar por haber sido el primer interescolar en el que su pueblo participaba y ganaba, se fue mecánicamente del lugar; evadió las preguntas llenas de preocupación de sus amigos y familiares, no podía estar de peor humor como para soportar el peso de su culpa, tras haber comunicado la terrible noticia corrió lo mas lejos posible, sosteniendo el roto reloj de bolsillo en sus manos. Ike había salido detrás de él para evitar que hiciese alguna estupidez con su reciente depresión. Al cabo de una hora el pelirrojo se detiene frente a una imprenta y posó su vista en los artículos que se podían ver desde el vitral. En cierto modo se sorprendió por lo que vio pero por otra parte se había dado la idea de que algo así ocurriría.

El artículo principal, donde anteriormente se leía la noticia sobre su accidente, mismo que descubrió en recorte de la libreta del azabache; lentamente cambió de nota hasta situarse la nueva: "¡primer interescolar de South Park ganado!" y debajo de esa espectacular nota había otra abajo, una noticia al parecer poco relevante y solo para llenar el espacio vacío que quedaba, rezaba: "joven de 17 años muere al salvar la vida de su amigo". Como no hubieron mas testigos que Kyle y los médicos la noticia no era de importar, por lo tal solo cubrieron a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió y lo que se vio, quien sabe si hasta identificaron a ese 'joven'.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla al leer lo que habría en el periódico del día siguiente, justamente cuando había recordado todo. Sintiendo la impotencia y la rabia por haber causado su condición, sujetó con mas fuerza el reloj de bolsillo y como si fuese de forma automática lo lanzó a la imprenta, donde conoció su final al desarmarse en el vitral. Pudo haber comenzado a llorar nuevamente pero lo contuvo, mas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo.

-yo sé que te duele, pero esa no es forma de hacerlo notar.

Su hermano menor finalmente lo había alcanzado y sin pensarlo lo abrazó fuertemente y volvió a llorar, Ike sentía que de un momento a otro perdería un pulmón por la fuerza que creía sobrehumana de Kyle pero dejó que continuase, que se descargase y pudiese seguir su vida normalmente. Entonces cerró los ojos y deseó un final alterno a sabiendas que los deseos no se cumplen así como así, ni que fuese una película de amor o algo por ese estilo.

Ya mas calmados comenzaron a andar en busca del camino que les conduzca a casa, como habían salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo jamás se habían dado por enterados de su situación actual. Anduvieron por un par de horas hasta que finalmente atardeció y terminaron mas perdidos que al inicio ¿porqué? porque Kyle quiso hacerse el adulto responsable al guiarlos de regreso a su hogar y ahora ya ni siquiera reconocían las calles, el pelinegro suspiró pensando que su hermano aún no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para haber tomado la desición de ser el guía.

-no me digas a donde tengo que ir -apresuró a decir. -sé perfectamente en donde estamos.

-claro -dijo sarcásticamente. -dime, ¿en dónde estamos?

Ante de poder decirle un par de cosas a su hermanito, como que aún estaba en shock o ido por la tristeza, una voz se le adelantó.

-si caminan colina arriba podrán llegar al Lago Starks y de allí deslizarse al pueblo. Estan demasiado lejos.

Los dos Broflovsky instintivamente voltearon a buscar el origen de aquella voz, que salvo al menor de una reprimenda emocional de su hermano. Lo que vieron si bien no los mató, les dejó una sorpresa de por vida.

-¡STAN!

Gritaron al unísono y corrieron hasta el mencionado. Ike le dio un abrazo y no le llegaba mas allá del pecho pero rápidamente se quitó al ver que Kyle lo abrazó también, pero haciendo uso de su supuesta fuerza sobrehumana, a pesar de estar a la altura, el pelirrojo dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del azabache sin dejar de aprisionarlo con su abrazo. Sintió las lágrimas bajar nuevamente cuando había jurado que ya estaba calmado (y que ya no le quedaba mas agua en el cuerpo) pero un suave empujón lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿nos conocemos? -preguntó con cierta curiosidad el ojiazul.

-... -ante ese comentario los Broflovsky quedaron estáticos en su lugar, apenas queriendo entender lo que ocurría, pero antes de dar con cualquier idea, una risita traviesa salió de los labios del chico a lo que ambos voltearon a verle.

-era una broma -les sonrió ya sin contener la risa, que liberó sin ningún atisbo de culpa. -debieron ver sus caras.

-¡hijo de puta! -tan rojo por la ira y la vergüenza solo atinó a empujar con impulso al insultado hasta el suelo, donde allí continuó con sus ataques. -idiota, estúpido, cabrón, malparido, bastardo, y... y... ¡hijo de puta!

-yo también te quiero -ironizó con una sonrisa mientras era insultado y golpeado a partes iguales.

-¡no sabes lo mal que lo pasé!

-si, si lo sé.

-¡no lo sabes! justo ahora que recordé todo, ¡y te dignaste a ser un miserable!

-si lo sé porque así de mal también lo pasé.

Ante tal comentario no pudo hacer mas que callar y bajar la mirada todavía con ese rubor adornando sus mejillas, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que reprocharle pero por sobre todo, tenía que disculparse; no entiende como fue posible que derrotó a la muerte así como Kenny, pero lo que mas comprendía en esos momentos era que estaba allí, con él, con una amplia sonrisa que le quitaba las preocupaciones de encima y que con tan solo una mirada era capaz de detener todo su mundo y dejarlo en la nada en cuestión de segundos y darse cuenta que no podía estar molesto con él, porque por eso mismo ocurrió todo aquello, no podría volver a ponerlo en una situación así. Stan le adivinaba el pensamiento y en un ágil movimiento lo toma por la nuca y lo acerca a él hasta borrar la poca distancia que quedaba y aprisionar sus labios a los suyos, moviéndolos con suavidad y fineza mientras era correspondido. El beso no duró la gran cosa pero pareciera que no tendría fin (ni siquiera lo buscaban) pero como todo lo bueno, éste terminó cuando una fingida tos se escuchó de fondo, ya desesperado por atención.

-no se vayan a ahogar -ironizó Ike, viéndoles de brazos cruzados.

-¿nos vamos a casa? -inquirió el ruborizado ojiazul.

-si -como si estuviese poseído, asintió lentamente el también ruborizado pelirrojo. Fue su mano tomada por el menor de los tres para arrastrarlo al camino, seguido del azabache.

-verás como le gustará a mamá enterarse.

Con una sonrisa pintada, el pequeño azabache salió corriendo en dirección a la colina donde se ubicaba el Lago Starks, seguido por la furia de su hermano mayor y su despreocupada pareja que les seguía el paso a cierta distancia. A mitad de su tranquilo andar, Stan se detiene en seco y voltea a ver hacia la punta de una colina no muy lejos de su ubicación, el viento sopló con normalidad mientras barría las hojas muertas que yacían en el frío suelo y las eleva; con ello por un momento el azabche creyó haber visto algunas figuras en la colina pero al pasar las hojas completamente ya no había nada allí. Convencido de estar viendo cosas decide restarle importancia y continuar su trayectoria, alcanzando a los hermanos que apenas estaban reconociendo lugares al ver que iban por el camino equivocado minutos atrás.

-¡aww Dami! eres tan cute~ -canturreó melosamente a la par que le abrazaba, pero fue bruscamente empujado a un lado. -no seas así tan tímido -río.

-basta Kenny, sabes que a Damien no le gusta ese tipo de tratos -intervino el británico, aunque también tenía ganas de reírse por la actitud de ellos. -aunque tiene razón, yo sabía que había amabilidad en ti, Damien -le dedicó una sonrisa a lo que el otro solo desvía la mirada.

-¿porqué trajiste a McCormick hasta aquí? -contestó tajante.

-porque yo también quería ver lo que tu harías, ¡oh, gran poderoso dios del inframundo~! -habló sarcásticamente y vuelve a reírse.

-el haberles concedido a los dos un deseo demuestra que eres muy lindo -concluyó Pip, feliz en su propio mundo.

-solo lo hice porque ellos me dieron lástima.

-si claro~

-lo que digas Damien.

-¡ya entendí, sarcásticos! -bufó molesto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-bueno -se distancia unos cuantos pasos de ellos. -ya está anocheciendo y prometí chocolates, bombones y una película de buena mano así que les vengo dejando.

-¿una cita? -inquiere el otro rubio, curioso. -no quedaste con nadie que yo recuerde.

-va con Manuela -contesta burlonamente el anticristo, recibiendo un reproche de su mejor amigo.

-y para que vean, quedé con dos señoritas -contestó como si no se hubiese hecho el comentario anterior. -le prometí a Karen que la llevaría a ella y su amiga al cine y les compraría algo.

-ya veo -repuso con una sonrisa. -suerte entonces.

-no vayas a andar mencionando esto que hice, Kenneth -se apresuró con las amenazas. -no querrás...

-si, lo sé, lo sé -cortó rápido sin verle y sacudiendo la mano. -ya mañana iré con esos dos para saber qué con sus vidas -se voltea y sonríe con confianza. -gracias viejo, te debo una.

-tu me ayudaste con los delirios maricas en los que me metía mi papá, creo que es justo -le devolvió la sonrisa y le ve marchar.

_no puedo avanzar porque severamente enfermé de ti_  
_ahora mas que nunca, sé bien, el error que cometí_  
_de mi corazón no quiero borrar esta cicatriz_

Al día siguiente, misteriosamente; el tiempo no se reinició ya que el periódico indicaba que se había salido del día 24, junto a la noticia de cabecera "¡primer interescolar de South Park ganado!", la noticia que yacía debajo ya no estaba, rellenando el campo con toda la nota. Todo lo que había ocurrido parecía que jamás pasó puesto que en casa de los Marsh, el nuevamente hijo menor del matrimonio fue regañado por su "desaparición" desde hacía varios días, Randy le dio un discurso de lo que significaba ser un hombre y no dejar la familia mientras que Sharon le abrazaba efusivamente y a lo lejos Shelley observaba con aparente indiferencia, aunque internamente estaba feliz de verlo sano y salvo. En clases le regañaron también por haber preocupado a todo el mundo con lo mismo pero no le dieron la tarea que se saltó, porque lo que importaba era que estaba bien. No comprendía que querían decir con eso, y lo hizo evidente con su expresión de desconcierto. Damien, para despistar los saltos de tiempo y las memorias tristes sobre los accidentes de los dos adolescentes, había truqueado la realidad e hizo que todos creyesen que el azabache había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de South Park, había distorcionado la realidad hasta el punto de hacer ver esos eventos como meros sueños o visiones de algo que no ocurrió. Era la última vez que le hacía un favor a ese rubio por estar haciendo un montón de cosas en la Tierra y que seguramente su padre le reñiría mas adelante, pero se la debía y le agradaba hasta cierto punto, así que valió la pena arriesgarse tanto por un amigo, sería la primera vez que lo hace. Se sentía bien con ello.

El amor verdadero no es aquél que te profesa sus sentimientos a cada momento o te da obsequios que equivalgan a su relación. Si no uno que, sin importar los sucesos estará a tu lado, evitando que salgas lastimado de alguna situación y siempre siéndote fiel, aún si el tiempo se regresa y te olvida, por algo ocurren las cosas, sabes que si realmente le amas de verdad no buscarás aprovechar, te intentarás volver a acercar, porque no se puede olvidar un amor así, ¿o sí?

**FIN.**

* * *

**{**_AVANCE DE LOS SIGUIENTES FICS_**}**

Kiss Note:

_-¿qué es esto? -se adentró mas a aquél callejón abandonado y lo recogió del suelo. Era una libreta para notas color café chocolate y en el centro, en letras rosas pastel decía "Kiss Note", a lado de ésta había un paquete de plumas de colores con una nota. -escribe con un color el nombre de la persona en la que estás pensando y te besará. No puedes asignarle un mismo color a dos o mas personas, así como las plumas, la persona es única e irreemplazable. ¿pero qué es esto?_

__Jet Lag:

_Un viaje desde Inglaterra hasta Estados Unidos no se paga solo, pero ya estaba harto de irse de viaje contra su voluntad debido al trabajo de sus padres, su primer viaje por placer lo "guardó" hasta el momento adecuado, el cual llegó._

* * *

**tachán! espero les haya gustado mucho este fic porque la verdad yo disfruté escribiéndolo porque me ponía feliz los reviews que me han dejado, en fin, ya destapé el misterio que envolví a mi AllxKyle xD la misma advertencia de aquí la tendrá el fic; el propósito del fic es el uso de la libreta, una disculpa si se ve muy forzado, pero conforme avance tendrá un sentido mas romántico (al principio no tanto xD) y sobre el de Jet Lag... fui al concierto de Simple Plan de mi país el miércoles pasado ;W; fue hermoso y se me vino la idea, aunque por lo pronto, este es un Cran para quienes les guste :3 y para que no me ganen la idea (y si lo hacen avisen ;W;) usaré el repertorio de canciones de Simple Plan para fics donde la pareja de Stan puede variar (se aceptan sugerencias de una vez xD) en fin, estoy muy triste porque este fic terminó pero feliz de haberlo concluido, responderé sus reviews mediante PM :3**

**¡gracias por leer, lo aprecio!**

**See yo, Again desu!**


End file.
